Hacia el Horizonte
by Darkselia477
Summary: Golden Heart es un pegaso corriente de Cloudsdale. Cuando finalmente consigue su Cutiemark, Golden siente que ya no es bienvenido en su familia, y como si fuera poco descubre un secreto que sus padres le tenían guardado y ahora se embarca en una aventura para resolver este asunto por su propia cuenta y encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer.
1. Capítulo 1: Memorias de una Cutiemark

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fanfic. Es sobre mis OCs, del mundo de MLP.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia. Si tienen dudas o comentarios son libres de hacerlos. Me ayudaría a aprender.**

 **Para ver una imagen de mis OCs que van a estar en la historia:**

 **darkselia. deviantart /com/ gallery/60854216/MLP-OCs (borren los espacios y en vez de "/com" pongan ".com")**

 **Capítulo 1: Memorias de una Cutiemark.**

Era una noche muy fría de otoño en Cloudsdale. Golden Heart, un pequeño pegaso de color marrón claro con cabello corto y amarillo, estaba acostado en su cama, sumido en una intensa oscuridad y mirando una grieta del techo, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía dormir. El único ruido que se escuchaba era la aguja del reloj despertador que estaba en su mesita de noche, aunque esto no le molestaba porque estaba prácticamente concentrado en las cosas que pasaron el día anterior.

Golden había conseguido su Cutiemark, y lo que debió ser el mejor día de su vida, se volvió una pesadilla, sobre todo para sus padres. Después de una severa charla, lo castigaron sin cena, enviándolo a la cama temprano.

Ese mismo día, Golden decidió finalmente arreglárselas por su cuenta con los potros de su escuela que lo molestaban en los recreos. Aquellos eran de una clase superior a la de él y se aprovechaban robándole el almuerzo, golpeándolo y lo humillándolo en frente de sus compañeros.

Los profesores no hacían nada más que darles una estúpida charla sobre "no molestar a los demás" y "somos todos amigos" que jamás funcionaban pues todos la ignoraban, inclusive Golden. Sus padres le habían dado el hermoso consejo de ignorarlos porque "así se van a cansar y te van a dejar de molestar" en vez de reclamar a la escuela o cambiarlo a otra. Golden tenía que sufrir en silencio, tragándose insulto tras insulto, varias palizas y las ensordecedoras risas de sus compañeros y las miradas de sus "amigos" que no hacían más que observar desde otro lado para no tener que ayudarlo y ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Después de mucho soñar con darles un golpe en medio de la cara y arrancarles las plumas de sus alas una por una para que sufran, finalmente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Eso significaba para él, hacer justicia con sus propios cascos. Por lo tanto, a la salida del colegio, se vio con los tres bravucones y los enfrentó a una pelea en donde, increíblemente y para sorpresa de todos los que estaban mirando, resultó victorioso.

A diferencia de los otros, a Golden no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Su pequeño tamaño en comparación a sus oponentes, semanas de idear estrategias, entrenar y sus clases particulares de vuelo, le habían dado una gran ventaja sobre sus rivales, humillándolos y consiguiendo el hermoso y dulce placer de una fría venganza.

Descargar toda la ira acumulada de tantos años de sufrimiento golpeando sus caras despertó a Golden un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Un fuego interno que se extendió en todo su cuerpo le dio una adrenalina y se sintió más vivo que nunca, emocionado y con ganas de más. Fue hermoso ver esas tontas caras que se burlaban de él, heridas, con moretones y sangre saliendo de sus narices o bocas. Ya no se sentía pequeño, al contrario, se sentía poderoso, como si no hubiera nadie que pueda interponerse en su camino. Esa era una sensación embriagadora que despertó una chispa en su interior y finalmente apreció su Cutiemark.

Pero, a pesar de lo bien que se sintió hacer justicia por su propia cuenta y de ganar una hermosa Cutiemark con la forma de una espada y dos alas rodeándola, sus compañeros lo vieron como si fuera un monstruo, los profesores se sobresaltaron y llamaron de inmediato a sus padres y ellos se decepcionaron muchode él.

Golden golpeó la almohada con frustración. No entendía. Ellos eran los malos, los bravucones, aquellos que en todas las películas odiamos y todo símbolo de maldad. Mientras que él es el héroe. ¿Por qué el castigo fue suyo? ¿Por qué cuando ellos lo golpean no pasa nada y cuando Golden lo hace es un monstruo?

Los recuerdos de la pelea se arremolinaron en su cabeza. En ese momento fue que Golden Heart encontró muy emocionantes las peleas y, sobre todo, que otros sientan miedo de él y no al revés. Ser él el grande y fuerte al que todos deban respetar. Ese debía ser su destino, la grandeza. Crear su propia ley bajo lo que él considere correcto, seguir su propia moral. Pero nadie estaba de acuerdo.

A la vuelta del colegio tuvo que tragarse una charla con sus padres sobre "lo que es correcto e incorrecto". Aunque Golden no quiso escucharlos y sabía que esas cosas cambian dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno, no existe una verdad absoluta, cada uno forja su propia verdad y decide que es lo moralmente correcto o no, dependiendo de cada caso. Era lo que había aprendido ese día, su Cutiemark estaba de acuerdo y para él lo correcto fue callar a aquellos que lo molestaban.

Golden se movió de la cama y se sentó en el borde. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en el que sus padres llegaron a la escuela a retirarlo y a hablar con los directores. Hubo un momento único en el que los ojos de sus padres vieron su marca y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

Su padre tuvo un destello de ira en sus ojos, sus pupilas se achicaron, hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos por un segundo, abrió la boca para respirar con fuerza y buscó la mirada de su esposo, pero él estaba concentrado en la Cutiemark de Golden. Parecía que habían visto un fantasma, o algo muy malo que no querían recordar. Es más, pensándolo bien, su marca no se parece en nada a la de sus padres, ni un detalle. Es bien sabido que las Cutiemarks entre familias generalmente, si bien son diferentes, tienen algo en común. Pero la de Golden no se parece en nada. ¿Y si es adoptado? Era una pregunta que le estuvo dando vueltas todo el rato. Cuando su padre lo señaló y le dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia y que por su bien le de otro significado a la marca, fue cuando empezó a compararla con la de ellos. En nada se parece una espada con dos alas a un corazón y una nube o a un tornado.

Entre más lo pensaba, más le comía la cabeza. Si era adoptado, ¿Aceptaría de todas formas a sus padres adoptivos? En un momento de su vida a lo mejor hubiera pensado que nunca los cambiaría por nada, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Él no quería despreciar a sus padres por una pelea, pero definitivamente había algo que le estaban ocultando.

Un ruido en el techo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y llamó su atención. Hubiera jurado que era su imaginación si no fuera porque la pequeña grieta en el techo se hizo más grande.

Había alguien en el ático…


	2. Capítulo 2: Revelación

**Capítulo 2: Revelación.**

A pesar de ser joven, no era de los que caían en los típicos miedos de fantasmas o monstruos del armario. Él siempre intentaba darle una explicación a las cosas. Al principio intentó creer que sería el viento o alguna caja que se cayó, pero pensándolo mejor, no era una opción lógica, teniendo en cuenta las ventanas cerradas y que, si nunca se había caído una caja antes, era imposible que lo hiciera justo ahora.

Tal vez, en un pasado, hubiera llamado a sus padres, pero Golden ahora se sentía seguro de sí mismo y no tenía miedo de ir a investigar. Después de barajar sus posibilidades de ganarle a un ladrón, decidió solo ir a mirar y si era alguien salir volando a toda velocidad por la policía. Algo en su interior ansiaba volver a pelear, pero tan pronto como llegó ese pensamiento, lo empujó de su cabeza. Una cosa es pelear contra potros de la escuela, otra cosa es contra un pegaso adulto que seguramente tiene experiencia, sus alas son más grandes y sin contar con la fuerza que debe tener.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del ático, se preguntó cómo haría para abrirla sin atraer la atención de quien sea que esté ahí arriba. Teniendo en cuenta que es una puerta cuadrada y pequeña en el techo que no fue abierta hace mucho, sería difícil y seguramente rechinaría, así que optó por hacerlo despacio, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible y solo abriendo lo suficiente para que su pequeño cuerpo entrara.

Ser pequeño otra vez fue una ventaja. La puerta hizo un pequeño ruido que esperó que solo él escuchara, se metió como pudo y la volvió a cerrar, intentando que no quede muy trabada en caso de que tenga que escapar.

A todo esto, ya debió pasar una hora y, si bien el cielo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna que entró por la pequeña ventana fue suficiente para ver que no había nadie.

Golden expulsó el aire que estaba reteniendo por los nervios, prendió la luz y vio una caja tirada en el suelo, justo en donde debería estar su habitación. Al final, sí fue una caja lo que se cayó y provocó que se agrandarla la grieta de su techo.

Cuando se acercó para ponerla en su lugar, se sobresaltó cuando un pequeño murciélago salió volando de su escondite y se fue por un minúsculo agujero bien disimulado, ubicado en el techo.

"Habrá sido ese bicho lo que tiró la caja" razonó Golden, asintiendo para sí mismo. Con el misterio resuelto, no había nada de qué preocuparse y su corazón podía calmarse.

A Golden le pareció curioso el lugar. Nunca se había atrevido a estar en el ático. Sus padres se lo tenían totalmente prohibido porque decían que no era seguro para un niño. Pero lo único que hay en el lugar son un montón de cajas y cosas de cuando era bebé y otras que no reconoció.

Al intentar acomodar la caja, ésta se abrió tirando todo lo que estaba en su interior. Con un suspiro sonoro, Golden empezó a volver a meter lo que había adentro. Un montón de papeles y juguetes de… ¿Niña?

Investigando mejor las cosas se dio cuenta que, efectivamente eran cosas de niña, y los papeles las facturas de las compras. El pequeño pegaso estaba totalmente desconcertado ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿A quién pertenece todo esto?

Golden no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando levantó una vieja foto y la vio. Se quedó sin aire y la volvió a dejar en el suelo, dando algunas pequeñas respiraciones para calmarse, luego la volvió a levantar para ver si sus ojos no lo estaban engañando.

"La foto… Es real… Tiene que serlo… Pero eso significa…" Golden siente que alguien le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y la sacude con fuerza, todavía no podía creer lo que veía "Mis padres van a tener que darme una buena explicación sobre esto"


	3. Capítulo 3: La misión de Golden

**Capítulo 3: La misión de Golden.**

Golden se despierta de un profundo sueño. Tenía dolor de cabeza, un nudo en el estómago y siente algo caliente corriendo por su frente. Estaba herido, pálido y sucio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, ni donde está, aunque se lo imagina. El dolor se pone peor y cierra los ojos con fuerza frotándose la frente con su casco para recuperarse del mareo que siente. La cabeza le da vueltas.

Todo fue un sueño, un triste recuerdo de algo que ya pasó hace unos meses. Cuando su vida tuvo un cambio de rumbo y decidió irse de su casa a buscar algo…

"¿Qué cosa era? Ah sí. No a algo, a alguien."

Golden hace memoria de los últimos días. Estuvo siendo perseguido, golpeado y atado. Últimamente las cosas no le van muy bien. Esos meses había entrenado y se había desenvuelto muy bien en peleas, algo muy útil teniendo en cuenta que empezó a complicarse su búsqueda y a tener problemas con la ley. Su última pelea fue demasiado para Golden y perdió. Por suerte eso no significó perder la vida como se lo hubiera esperado.

Intenta pararse pero es inútil. Lanza un pequeño gruñido al sentir dolor en sus piernas.

\- ¡Ugh! Te ves terrible. Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie.

Golden escucha una voz adulta y al levantar un poco la cabeza ve unas piernas de color marrón oscuro. La figura le tiende un casco que lleva una pulsera de oro reluciente y Golden acepta su ayuda logrando finalmente ponerse de pie, aunque se tambalea un poco al principio. Siente que todo le da vueltas, pero cuando pasan unos minutos ya puede volver a abrir los ojos sin ver doble y no siente tantas náuseas.

Al ver al pony que tiene al lado se da cuenta que es una pegaso adulta, de piel marrón oscuro, pelo negro y algunas prendas rojas. Sus ojos también son de ese color, lo mira con algo de diversión y una sonrisa en su cara ¿Acaso le parece divertido verlo así?

\- ¡Capitana Liliana Darkwinds! A tu servicio. – Dice con una pequeña reverencia.

Golden mira a su alrededor mientras la pegaso empieza a caminar en dirección a su espalda. Ve el suelo de cemento, las paredes de ladrillo viejo con olor a moho y cuando se da vuelta para encarar a la pegaso ve las barras de acero que están detrás de ella, entonces nota que están en una celda. ¡Maldición! los guardias lo atraparon en esa batalla, ahora será encerrado y van a obligarlo a hacer trabajos forzosos quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Estaba a punto de decirle a la pegaso su nombre o hacerle alguna pregunta, pero ella la interrumpió abruptamente abrazándolo con un casco alrededor de su cuello y acercando su cara a él. Estaba tan cerca que invadía su espacio personal y eso le incomodó bastante. Olía a alguna bebida alcohólica y a agua salada. Pirata.

\- Ahora, me encantaría hablar contigo, pero como podrás ver estamos en una pequeña situación incómoda y no creo que deberíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Es más… Creo que… Deberíamos… Salir… ¡AHORA!

La pegaso grita mientras lo suelta inmediatamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que Golden perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentado, luego golpea con sus patas traseras la puerta de la jaula que tiene justo detrás y la derriba, dejando al pequeño pegaso completamente impresionado. Debe tener una fuerza descomunal para hacer eso, aunque pensándolo mejor, para alguien que seguramente se vio en muchas situaciones parecidas, debe estar acostumbrada. De todas formas para él, sigue siendo impresionante.

\- ¡Rápido! Los guardias habrán escuchado. No tardarán en venir. Te recomiendo salir del lugar. Adiós.

La pony se dio vuelta rápido, aunque no tan rápido para evitar que Golden se diera cuenta de una cosa que lo dejó sin aliento.

"Su Cutiemark. Es imposible…"

La pegaso salió a toda velocidad y a Golden le costó unos segundos recomponerse, pero empezó a seguirla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella es muy rápida y no está herida como él, por lo tanto, la perdió de vista de inmediato. Golden hubiera querido tener a alguien con quien escapar. Por lo menos para saber a dónde ir o por dónde está la salida.

Debe pensar rápido, como dijo la pegaso, no tiene tiempo, ya se escuchan los ruidos de los guardias haciendo alboroto al notar que le faltan sus únicos dos prisioneros.

Sigue corriendo y dando vueltas, con las voces en sus espaldas. Por suerte logra visualizar una ventana y mientras pasa por al lado, ve que afuera es de noche y hay un muelle no muy lejos con un barco pequeño de mercancía. Si logra escapar de esa prisión, se metería en el pequeño barco de polizón y estaría a salvo. Tal vez hasta pueda negociar con el dueño del barco. Sigue teniendo un tamaño pequeño y fingir ser niño solo y asustado lo ha ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Después de un buen tiempo, logra burlar a los guardias y seguramente la pegaso también. No hay rastros de ella en ningún lado, se habrá ido volando a otro lugar. Como Golden está muy herido para volar grandes distancias, opta por ir al barco y tratar de convencer al capitán de este.

Mientras camina hacia el muelle no puede evitar pensar en esa pony. Su Cutiemark. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

"Liliana… Liliana Darkwinds… Es ella, debo encontrarla."


	4. Capítulo 4: Finalmente afuera

**Capítulo 4: Finalmente afuera.**

Finalmente llega al muelle. Ahora Golden mira con atención hacia atrás y ve que la prisión está alejada de un pueblo. Ese lugar no es un muy grande, seguramente no hay muchos a quienes encerrar ya que es una zona rural muy pequeña. No debería tener muchos habitantes, aunque el pegaso se pregunta cómo llegó hasta la prisión sin despertar en todo el camino. La última vez que estuvo consciente estaba en un pueblo diferente. Tal vez lo enviaron a este lugar ya que no disponían de una prisión en el otro.

Las tablas de madera rechinan cuando camina sobre ellas. El único barco, el mismo que vio por la ventana, parece que va a zarpar pronto y Golden se apresura ideando una forma de convencer al Capitán para que lo deje subir y no llame a los guardias.

\- Disculpe…- Empieza Golden, pero es rápidamente interrumpido por el pony que está arriba.

\- Ahora no. Tengo un trabajo algo importante entre mis cascos y necesito zarpar de inmediato. Ah no ser… ¿Estabas en prisión?

\- Eh… - Golden medita si debería decirle o no, pero opta por ocultarlo. – Mire, necesito irme… ¿Podría…?

\- Sí, y no te preocupes. Soy un mercante, pero también a veces "traslado a otros ponies"- Esa última frase era una forma más suave de decir "trafico prisioneros que se escaparon de prisión y que me pagarían lo que fuera para huir", pero a Golden no le incomodó en lo más mínimo, es más, eso lo tranquilizó bastante. - Podría necesitar algo de ayuda de todas formas, luego podemos "hablar"…

Golden sabe que se refiere a que luego hablarían del precio de su huida. No tenía mucho dinero encima, es más, no tenía nada encima, pero realmente estaba cansado y necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes de que lo descubran. Prefería tener que quedarse un tiempo trabajando para pagar su deuda a tener que ser encerrado nuevamente, así que subió a bordo y el capitán le ofreció un vaso de madera con agua y un pedazo de pan mientras el barco comenzó a moverse.

El pequeño potro toma con gusto el agua. No se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba, tenía la boca totalmente seca, además de que no había comido hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ahora que las cosas se calmaron, le dio una mordida al pan y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie más en ese barco además de ellos dos.

El capitán era un pony de tierra adulto, seguramente es más joven de lo que aparenta, pero es algo gordo y bajo, además de que no parece cuidar bien su aspecto. Tiene un rostro amable y parece de los que nunca te mentirían, aunque seguramente es un simple truco para burlar a los guardias y ganarse dinero extra con los prisioneros. Ese último pensamiento hizo que Golden se preguntara en dónde estaría Liliana, o mejor dicho… ¿Qué hacía ella en esa jaula con él? Por su aspecto se notaba a leguas que es pirata y seguramente tiene varios problemas con la ley, algo lógico para alguien de su tipo, pero por cómo se escapó rápidamente hubiera jurado que no parecía la clase de pony que se deja atrapar con facilidad.

Por otro lado, fue perfecto que cayera justo en el mismo lugar. Era a quién estaba buscando, aunque en el momento en que la vio no se dio cuenta. Golden se maldijo por eso, había estado tan cerca de ella…

"O más bien, ella estaba cerca de mí" se dijo, frotando su casco en el cuello y pensando en el momento en que lo rodeó con su brazo y le habló a la cara. En ese entonces, se sintió incómodo porque no la conocía, pero ahora hubiera deseado que se quedara así por más tiempo.

Sí, es verdad, la perdió de vista, pero ahora sabe cómo luce y su nombre, no le costará trabajo encontrarla en adelante.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! – Dice el capitán, y cuando Golden gira la cabeza ve una isla.

La isla todavía estaba algo lejos, parece que tenían un par de horas de viaje todavía. Siendo de noche, no lo hubiera notado si no fuera por las luces de lo que parecen ser casas. Ahí en tierra podría buscar un lugar para dormir, recuperarse y volver con su búsqueda, esta vez las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

De repente, el barco se movió salvajemente. Golden se tambaleó y las heridas de sus piernas no ayudaron a mantenerlo de pie y cayó en la cubierta. Pareció que una bala de cañón impactó cerca.

\- Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?- Dice Golden, mirando al Capitán en busca de alguna respuesta.

\- ¡Nos abordan!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Golden mira por babor y ve un barco negro como la noche acercándose a toda velocidad y apuntando con sus cañones. Su bandera negra y blanca en alto indicaba una sola cosa. - ¡Piratas!


	5. Capítulo 5: Amenazas de fuego

**Capítulo 5: Amenazas de fuego.**

El barco negro es más grande y rápido, por lo tanto, se acerca con velocidad y cuando están uno al lado del otro, aunque separados por algunos metros, vuelve a guardar las velas y se puede visualizar un par de cañones apuntándolos.

El miedo corre por el cuerpo de Golden. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación así, aunque también siente algo de frustración. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encontrar a Liliana, cuando la había visto, no quería morir así.

El pegaso contiene aire y siente que sus ojos se humedecen un poco, pero de inmediato sacude la cabeza y se dice que por lo menos sería una muerte digna, moriría como un adulto, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los cañones se disparan, pero en vez de ser balas de cañón eran arpones con sogas que se incrustaron en el barco para sujetarlo y evitar que puedan escapar.

Golden se alivió por un segundo, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo a que los aborden, se lleven todo lo que haya en el barco y los maten. Definitivamente jamás había estado tan cerca de la muerte sin que pudiera pelear primero, todo estaba en los cascos de los enemigos, ellos decidirían si viven o mueren y teniendo en cuenta que son piratas, la segunda opción era la más probable.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza hacia el Capitán.

\- No te asustes, yo me encargo de todo. – Le susurra con una bolsa pequeña de algo en su espalda.

Era un poco alentador, pero Golden no se hacía esperanzas y menos en esta situación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una luz azul salió de la cubierta, del barco en el que están. La luz se hizo más grande y aparecieron dos unicornios, se habrán teletransportado, uno de los dos sabe mucho de magia.

Todo volvió a ser oscuro y uno de ellos, el más alto, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Su expresión era totalmente seria y Golden no pudo evitar retroceder un poco.

\- Bueno, bueno. ¿En dónde está esa cobarde y rata sucia de Darkwinds?

Habló con tranquilidad, lentamente dijo palabra por palabra, siempre mirando al capitán e ignorando totalmente a Golden. Su voz es muy áspera, lúgubre, cuando dijo "Darkwinds" lo hizo con una nota de desprecio.

\- Bueno, verás… - Comienza a decir nerviosamente el pony terrestre, pero es interrumpido abruptamente por el unicornio.

\- ¡Beck! ¡Teníamos un trato!

\- ¡Je je!, pero Darkwinds me pagó el doble de lo que tú me pagaste para mantener secreta su ubicación. Así que… Ya que estás aquí, puedes llevarte el oro que habías pagado y estamos a mano. Ten.

El capitán, toma la bolsa de su espalda y se la tiende al otro, pero este frunce el ceño, totalmente fastidiado o enojado, había cierto brillo tenebroso en sus ojos que daba mucho miedo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No lo vas a tomar?

El cuerno del unicornio comienza a brillar del mismo azul que había visto antes, juntando mucha magia y dejando perplejo a Beck. Golden se imaginó que se iban a ir, pero en vez de usar la teletrasportación sale fuego azul del cuerno y rodea el cuerpo del pony terrestre. Él grita con fuerza e intenta correr, pero el dolor es demasiado intenso y cae al suelo. Las llamas consumen su cuerpo por un tiempo mientras él sigue gritando y retorciéndose hasta quedar totalmente chamuscado.

El miedo de Golden aumenta tanto que no puede hacer otra cosa más que retroceder torpemente. Jamás había visto algo como eso, ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

El unicornio ahora comienza a caminar hacia el pequeño pegaso. Golden lo mira con miedo, no puede evitar temblar.

El pony es muy alto, mucho más que un semental ordinario y su cuerno es más largo que el de un unicornio común. Su color de cuerpo es de color gris, sus cascos de un color diferente como suelen ser las que tienen los ponies más grandes. Su melena es corta y de color negro, también lleva una barba del mismo color. Sus ojos son azul oscuro y lleva una prenda en el cuello del mismo color que sus ojos. Definitivamente él sería el capitán del barco negro ¿Será de capitanes piratas llevar una prenda del color de sus ojos?

El unicornio se detuvo justo en frente de él pero no bajó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Cuando le habló lo hizo con tranquilidad y lentamente, aunque no por eso dejaría de tenerle miedo.

\- Los muertos no cuentan cuentos. Así que, estoy obligado a dejarte ir.

Golden tomo una gran bocanada de aire sin creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba seguro de que moriría a cañonazos o peor, que lo quemaría como con el otro pony. Pero, lo estaba liberando. Se negaba a soltar el aire, pero el otro esperó pacientemente a que se le fuera el shock y volviera a respirar antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¡Pero! Asegúrate de que Darkwinds se prepare porque ¡Iré por ella!

Golden intenta retroceder un poco más, pero detrás de él está el otro unicornio que acompañaba al capitán. No sabe en qué momento se puso detrás de él, pero lo tomó con un casco y empezó a empujarlo hasta el borde del barco.

El pony lo obliga a subirse a la típica plancha y desde el borde lo empuja para que se arrime a la punta.

\- Esperemos que llegues con vida y los tiburones no te coman en el camino. - Dice el Capitán y nuevamente se queda en silencio.

Golden capta el mensaje y con todo su esfuerzo salta y agita las alas con fuerza para mantenerse al aire y dirigirse a la isla que había visualizado. El unicornio grande usa su magia y se teletransportan a su barco.

\- ¿¡A qué están esperando!? ¡Disparen! ¡AHORA!– Se escucha decir a lo lejos.

El pegaso voltea asustado y ve que comienzan a dispararle al otro barco antes de irse, haciendo que explote y se consuma por el fuego hasta hundirse completamente.

Golden vuelve a mirar hacia al frente, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, pero de todas formas no podía detenerse ahora o caería al mar y se ahogaría. Le quedaban unas horas de viaje. Ahora ya no sería cuestión de encontrar a Liliana por sus asuntos pendientes. Debería advertirle lo que se aproxima.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un respiro

**Capítulo 6: Un respiro.**

Golden llegó a tierra. Ya estaba amaneciendo, hay luz solar y se pueden visualizar las casas de las islas fácilmente.

El pegaso, que estaba tumbado en la arena, finalmente logra ponerse de pie. No estaba mareado ni tenía náuseas pero sentía que sus heridas y músculos, sobre todo las alas, ardían del dolor.

Le tomó varias horas llegar a la isla, mucho más de lo que hubiera tardado si no lo hubieran echado del barco. Voló con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de lo débil que estaba y estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones, sintió que su vista se nublaba a medida que avanzaba hasta que finalmente sus alas fallaron y cayó al agua. Sin poder levantar vuelo, tuvo que empezar a nadar. Se hubiera ahogado si no fuera porque encontró un tronco del cual aferrarse y patalear una hora hasta la orilla. Las olas lo ayudaron a recorrer el último tramo hasta finalmente que llegó a la orilla, se derrumbó en la arena y perdió la consciencia.

Golden ve a su alrededor. No había nadie, todavía debe ser muy temprano así que visualiza las casas y decide ir a la más grande que tiene pinta de restaurante u hotel. Lo que sea con tal de encontrar un lugar decente para descansar, ya es la segunda vez que queda inconsciente y despierta en el suelo, además por lo menos debe esperar a que sus heridas sanen un poco antes de reanudar su búsqueda.

Cuando llega a la casa gigante, nota que es un bar y ya hay ponies desayunando. Como le falta dinero, decide simplemente ir a buscar información, preguntar por un hotel, hospital o lo que sea. Dentro del local algunos clientes lo miran de reojo y otros se sorprenden y murmuran al verlo, definitivamente su aspecto llama la atención, no todos los días entra un potro herido, lleno de arena y con aspecto de zombi por el cansancio (aunque estuvo durmiendo mucho últimamente).

Una de las meseras le ofrece asiento y el dueño del local, que al parecer atiende también el lugar, les ordena que saquen el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le dice a una de las empleadas que le den algo de comer y le entregan un plato de sopa de verduras, con pan y un vaso grande de agua fresca. Golden casi se desmaya al probar la sopa, de verdad estaba hambriento y agradece enormemente la comida. El resto de los clientes ya estaban en lo suyo, al parecer agradecidos de que en el lugar sean tan amables.

Una vez que termina de comer y una de las empleadas le ayuda a vendar sus heridas, el dueño finalmente se acerca a hablar con él.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad lo agradezco. – Dice Golden antes de que el pony pudiera hablarle.

\- No hay problema niño. – Golden suprimió una mueca de desprecio por el término "niño", odiaba que lo llamen así, pero no iba a hacer un escándalo por eso y menos después de lo amable que fueron. – Pero necesito que me digas ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué te pasó? – El potro estaba mirando fijamente el plato vacío y el dueño se dio cuenta que había algo que no quería decir. – No seas tímido, puedes hablar con nosotros. No vamos a hacerte daño, podemos ayudarte.

Golden sabía perfectamente que no. No podía hablar de lo que pasó, ni siquiera de dónde viene. Pero algo tenía que decir, no podía simplemente aceptar la hospitalidad del lugar y no querer dar explicaciones, o ponerse caprichoso, nunca más lo ayudarían en nada y posiblemente, al ser a isla pequeña, los demás habitantes también lo tratarían con hostilidad. Podría inventar algo pero, ¿Qué historia podría ser tan creíble para explicar por qué apareció en esa isla y con esas heridas?

En ese momento, se le ocurrió que podría cambiar de tema, de todas formas necesitaba información…


	7. Capítulo 7: Información al descubierto

**Capítulo 7: Información al descubierto.**

Después de pensarlo un segundo y fingiendo intentar reunir el valor para hablar, se le ocurrió preguntar por lo más importante, la principal razón por la cual debe centrarse.

\- Bueno, es un poco complicado, pero ¿Por casualidad conoces a una pegaso que se llama Liliana Darkwinds?

Silencio mortal. Todos los clientes de repente se callaron y giraron para ver al pegaso con expresiones asustadas. En ese momento Golden se dio cuenta que hizo la pregunta incorrecta y ya no podría salvar la situación de ninguna manera. La cara de estupefacción del dueño no tenía precio.

\- Ella… ¿Ella te hizo e-eso?

\- No.

\- ¿Entones qué quieres con ella? – El pony hablaba con un tono bastante asustado. Lo que sea que sea Liliana, definitivamente no era nada bueno.

\- Quiero saber quién es.

Más silencio.

\- Mira, jovencito. – Ahora adoptó un tono un poco más duro, todo el miedo que había en su voz desapareció. – Todo lo que tienes que saber, es que no te debes acercar a esa clase de ponies. Lo único que causan son problemas, por no decir algo peor, y nadie se mete con los de su tipo.

\- Lo siento, pero no entiendo. – Golden si entendía, pero quería ver si de esa forma podría sacarle más información, hacer de cuenta que es un niño que no entiende de cosas de adultos y necesita que se lo expliquen mejor.

\- ¿Si sabes de los piratas verdad?

\- Si. He oído hablar de ellos, pero me gustaría que fueras más específico en cuanto a qué es ella. – Error, y uno muy tonto. Toda pizca de inocencia de Golden se esfumó con ese comentario y el dueño se dio cuenta, su rostro cambió y notó cierta desconfianza. Golden se maldijo por ser tan impaciente.

\- Mira, existen dos clases de piratas. Los que simplemente son ladronzuelos que roban y a veces matan por dinero, que se hacen llamar piratas por el hecho de tener un barquito y no respetar la ley. Luego, están los que realmente lo son, los que ya son asesinos a sangre fría, no tienen respeto por la vida de los demás, matan sin piedad y solo para satisfacer sus deseos de codicia y llevarse todo el oro que puedan cargar. Ella es está en este último lugar, y si eres inteligente como pareces serlo, sabrás que no te conviene acercarte a ella, ni a ningún otro.

Golden meditó por unos segundos. Su cabeza avanzaba a cien por hora. Liliana no parecía para nada esa clase de pirata, pero obviamente las apariencias engañan y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tiene que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que sea de esa forma, una asesina a la cual solo le importan sus intereses. De todos modos, él la vio en persona y tenía totalmente pinta de pirata real, no de ladronzuela. ¿Estaba seguro que quería encontrarla? ¿Y si ella lo ve como una molestia y acaba son su vida sin que pudiera siquiera decirle algo? Decirle la verdad. Golden quería conocerla, pero nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a odiarla si lo hace, pero de todas formas ya llegó muy lejos, ya no había vuelta atrás y debía advertirle de… Aquel…

Su mente pasó a la noche de la emboscada, el unicornio pirata que estaba tras ella. Claramente él pertenece a la última categoría de piratas y lo vio en persona, como acabó con la vida de otro sin siquiera parpadear, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, y pudo haber hecho eso con él. Pero lo dejó con vida. ¿Quién era?

\- Entiendo perfectamente señor. – Dice Golden, el ponie logra tranquilizarse un poco pero Golden decide dejar todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y formular la siguiente pregunta. – Entonces, ¿Qué sabes de un unicornio pirata? No sé su nombre, pero es alto, de color gris, ojos azules y prenda en el cuello del mismo color. Más alto de lo normal y tiene un barco grande de color negro. Su magia también es azul y puede usar fuego.

El lugar ya no estaba en silencio. Los clientes estaban asustados, murmurando y algunos decidieron irse del local. El dueño nuevamente quedó estupefacto y su cara roja, aunque no sabía decir si era de enojo o nervios. Definitivamente Golden se estaba metiendo en algo muy grande y peligroso, si podía intuirlo, ahora estaba seguro.

\- Da-Da-Damon Fi-Fi-Firecraft… - Apenas logró balbucear el pony, a Golden le costó entenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Damon Firecraft? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Capitán Damon Firecraft. – Dice una mesera totalmente asustada. – Es como la Capitana Liliana Darkwinds, otro capitán pirata y muy peligroso. Creo que hasta podría decir que ambos están al mismo nivel.

Golden entendió que ambos piratas, tanto Liliana como Damon, estaban en un nivel bastante alto en la piratería, tenían su reputación, aunque fuera mala, la tenían. Los ponies los respetarían o les temerían y si estaban al mismo nivel, normal que se quieran matar el uno al otro. Para sacarse la competencia de encima. No podrían permitir que alguien fuera mejor que ellos. Tal vez eso quiso decir Damon, con "¡Iré por ella!" Quería matarla y, pensándolo bien, seguramente ella a él.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Golden hizo un clic y finalmente entendió todo. Liliana, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, estaba en problemas. Damon sabía que Liliana acabaría en esa prisión y contrató a Beck para que la lleve en su barco, pueda emboscarla y matarla. Golden se estremeció ante la idea de ver a Liliana en llamas. Pero había un pequeño detalle… Liliana le pagó a Beck para que escondiera su ubicación y en vez de abordar ese barco, se fue por otro lugar, o sea que… Todo ese tiempo... Liliana supo que Damon le estaba pisando los talones y se burló de él, ahora Damon seguramente debería volver a rastrearla y tenderle otra trampa. Hasta que eso suceda, pasaría un tiempo, un tiempo que Golden debe aprovechar al máximo para encontrarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	8. Capítulo 8: Fuera de Prisión

**Capítulo 8: Fuera de Prisión**

Liliana corría por los pasillos de la prisión. A diferencia de Golden, ella estuvo despierta cuando la encerraron y memorizó el camino para poder escapar. De todas formas es un lugar algo pequeño y no hay muchos lugares por donde ir.

Había dejado al pequeño pegaso atrás. Él estaba herido y ella en perfecto estado, además de ser muy rápida. Se había preguntado si no sería mejor por lo menos ayudarlo a escapar, pero tenía muchas cosas en riesgo y lo último que quería era tener que cargar con un niño en un momento tan importante. No sería solo sacarlo, el chico le pediría irse con ella y nunca más se lo sacaría de encima.

Además Liliana tampoco es tonta y se podía hacer una idea de porque se cruzó con aquel pegaso, pero en el fondo esperaba que fuera una mera coincidencia.

Mientras Golden estaba inconsciente, ella había planeado como salir, como actuar en frente del chico y hablar lo menos posible para que parezca que no oculta nada. Todo salió bien, ya lo perdió de vista y estaba segura de que él no sospechó nada. Ahora puede continuar tranquila con su vida y fingir que nunca lo vio.

Una vez afuera, Liliana se aseguró que nadie la seguía. Posiblemente los guardias atraparon a Golden y eso le daría tiempo para huir, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no fuera así. Meditó sobre dejar o no la puerta bloqueada y optó por dejarla abierta, de todas formas tiene tiempo de sobra.

Fue volando a toda velocidad hacia el muelle en donde había un barco y buscó al capitán, solo había un pony a bordo y no dudó en usar una voz amenazadora para hablar con él.

\- Soy la capitana Liliana Darkwinds y busco al capitán del barco.

El pony terrestre que estaba a bordo no pudo disimular bien su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, aunque la cambió rápidamente por una cara de miedo, una muy falsa.

\- Soy el Capitán Beck, a tu servicio. No necesitas robarme el barco, trasporto prisioneros, puedo llevarte a donde quieras. Es más, como sé que eres una pirata muy famosa, te llevo gratis. Solo promete no matarme y es un trato.

"Nada mal" pensó Liliana, "Pero no lo suficiente".

\- ¡Qué buen trato! Pero de hecho, ¿Qué tal si te propongo algo mejor? – Liliana se sacó una bota y la dio vuelta dejando caer varios diamantes al suelo, la cara de Beck se iluminó al ver eso. – Responde lo siguiente y es todo tuyo. ¿En dónde está él? ¿Cuándo viene? ¿Y qué trato tienes con él?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, coopera conmigo, daré tooodo esto y nunca más me verás la cara, no lo hagas y haré que lo lamentes. Sé que él no te ofreció tanto dinero como yo te estoy ofreciendo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Pero me quedaré con los diamantes ¿Verdad?

\- Siempre y cuando no me parezca que mientes, serán todos tuyos. – Liliana recalcó el "no me parezca que mientes" para que sepa que ella sería la que juzgue si está diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Me iré y lo que hagas no es mi problema.

\- Bien. Está esperando a te liberes de prisión, me pagó para convencerte de que te subas a mi barco porque sabe que no tienes otra opción. Está escondido mar adentro, planea una emboscada. Es todo lo que se, en serio.

No estaba mintiendo, pero el muy tonto habló más de la cuenta. Ahora Liliana no solo sabe su plan, también sabe exactamente cómo proceder.

La pegaso le tendió los diamantes que estaban en el suelo y el pony empezó a juntarlos desesperadamente. Mientras tanto, Liliana miró hacia la prisión y logró ver por una de las ventanas la figura amarilla de Golden. Todavía no lo atraparon. Fue buena idea dejarle la puerta abierta, seguramente va a poder escaparse. De todas formas no quería cruzarse con él y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pero debía asegurarse de que Damon Firecraft no la siguiera por un rato.

Nuevamente dio vuelta su bota y de ella salieron algunos diamantes restantes. El pony terrestre la miraba confundida.

\- Hay otro pegaso que posiblemente salga de prisión, pequeño, melena amarilla. ¿Por qué no le das un paseo?

Beck mira confundido para la prisión pero no ve nada, de todas formas acepta con gusto, además de lo que le está pagando, puede exigirle al otro que le entregue algo de todas formas.

\- Ah, y esto es nuestro secreto. Que nadie se entere por donde me fui. – Liliana le guiña un ojo al decir esto.

Antes de que Beck pudiera decir algo, Liliana se va volando hacia otro lugar y el pony terrestre se queda juntando los diamantes y esperando al chico que tendría que llevar. A Damon no le gustaría nada, pero ella le pagó más y cuando se trata de sobornar a alguien, gana el que más ofrece.

Liliana se escabulló de la vista del pony terrestre. Pudo ver a lo lejos que Golden había escapado y se dirigía al barco de Beck, así que apresuró su vuelo. Dos horas de viaje y llegó al pequeño pueblo que está cerca de la prisión. A pocos metros del mismo se veía un muelle. No era tan grande, pero si había varios botes y barcos pequeños atados.

Caminó por las calles vacías del lugar. Era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro, no habría nadie en las calles, tal vez excepto por…

\- Llegas tarde. – Una voz seria suena en un callejón y se logra ver una silueta negra asomándose.

\- Tuve ligeros inconvenientes. – Dice Liliana dándose la vuelta para encararlo. – Pero te traigo buenas noticias.

La criatura salió finalmente del callejón, no era ningún pony, era un Changeling, una criatura que se alimenta de amor y puede cambiar su apariencia por la de un pony corriente.

Mirko, es uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Liliana. Es el segundo al mando y la mano derecha de la capitana. A pesar de ser un Changeling, logró ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros y vive una vida cómoda como pirata.

La criatura se acerca más a Liliana y la analiza con sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste verdad?

\- Sí, finalmente el mapa está en nuestro poder.

\- Entonces trajiste muy buenas noticias. – Afirma Mirko. - Pero no me refería a precisamente a eso, me refería al otro pequeño detalle.

\- Puede que consiguiera evadirlo por un rato. Pero no por mucho.

\- Entonces hay que apresurarnos, si logramos hacer los preparativos rápido ya no podrá rastrearnos sin el mapa. Supongo que nos darás los detalles luego.

\- Me imagino que los demás ya deben tenerlo todo preparado como acordamos.

\- Yo hice mi parte. Conseguí el barco y las provisiones. – Mirko no menciona al resto, por lo tanto da a entender que no se vieron o tuvieron otra estúpida pelea. Siempre pasaba cuando Liliana los dejaba solos.

\- Excelente, entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigen al muelle. Por conseguir un barco, Mirko se refería a que lo robarían, así que el Changeling saca unas navajas de un escondite, suben las provisiones al barco, cortan las cuerdas y comienzan a navegar.

La ventaja del barco que robaron es que, a diferencia del de Damon, es pequeño y pueden navegar por aguas poco profundas, el barco de Damon se encallaría si lo intentara y eso les daría una ventaja para escabullirse.

Ya a la siguiente noche llegan a su destino. Baltimare. Ese lugar es conocido por su enorme puerto y lugar perfecto para embarcaciones de todo tipo, por lo tanto, es rico en el comercio, sobre todo de tesoros y artículos curiosos que encuentran en sus aventuras los ponies más temerarios.

Lamentablemente, como todo lo bueno, existe su lado oscuro. Más al sur, es en donde se juntan las cosas malas, ilegales y muy peligrosas. Se encuentran piratas, ladrones, asesinos y otra clase de cosas tan malas o quizás peores. Pero para unos piratas como Mirko o Liliana, es el lugar en donde frecuentan regularmente y su punto de reunión.

Al llegar, ambos se van hacia un bar ubicado en un lugar muy escondido y al entrar reciben algunas miradas de otros clientes. Liliana Darkwinds y su tripulación son piratas muy conocidos, afortunadamente también temidos por lo tanto nadie se atreve a molestarlos y todos siguen con lo suyo.

Un pony con piel violeta levanta un casco haciendo un gesto y ambos se van hacia esa mesa.


	9. Capítulo 9: El camino del mapa

**Capítulo 9: El camino del mapa**

Liliana y Mirko se sientan en las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa y encaran a la pony violeta. Nissa Wayfinder, es una pegaso de pelo corto y celeste, y otro miembro de la tripulación de Liliana, lleva algunas cintas negras en su melena y otras en su cola sujetando algunos pendientes y un bonito tatuaje de tribal con flores en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Chicos! Estábamos algo preocupados, tardaste más de lo esperado.

\- Historia larga. – Dice Liliana con un gesto para no entrar en detalles. - ¿Tienen todo?

\- Hace tiempo, ¿Lo conseguiste verdad?

\- No nos molestará por un tiempo, así que hay que apurarnos.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Pero me refería al otro pequeño detalle.

\- El bicho este se refiere a Damon, tú te refieres al mapa, ¿Es que no pueden preguntar las cosas directamente por su nombre?

Mirko levanta una ceja al escuchar que lo llaman bicho, pero de todas formas no dice nada y Nissa se ríe en voz alta, ella siempre tiene una actitud alegre.

Liliana saca un pergamino arrugado de su bota y lo estira sobre la mesa. Era un mapa de una isla sin nombre y se notaba que era muy antiguo. La isla se veía rodeada de dibujos de rocas puntiagudas. Tenía tantas anotaciones que apenas se podía ver el mar dibujado.

\- Échale una ojeada a esto, ¿Qué opinas?

La pegaso violeta entrecierra los ojos, se inclina sobre la mesa y mira detenidamente el papel. Se queda unos cinco minutos recorriéndolo con un casco y mordiéndose la punta de la otra, concentrándose.

\- No hay duda, este es el mapa original. Míralo bien, el que hizo esto es un genio o tenía mucho tiempo libre. Se tomó la molestia de dibujar la ubicación de las rocas que rodean la isla y alrededor la dirección en que la corriente fluye a través de las mismas. Además de que hay otras anotaciones aclarando diferentes puntos importantes del lugar.

\- Se ve complejo. – Finalmente habla Mirko, también mirando el mapa, aunque conservando la distancia. – Me está dando vueltas la cabeza, no parece haber un camino seguro para llegar hacia la isla.

\- Claro que no. – Afirma Liliana. – Las corrientes son lo suficientemente fuertes para que impidan navegar bien. Las rocas son grandes y están muy juntas, un movimiento en falso y bum, hundiste el barco.

\- Es como yo decía. - Dice Nissa. -Hay que encontrar el camino para navegar con la corriente, no en contra.

\- Pero no va a ser fácil, no hay mucho lugar para moverse y si vamos de la forma que dices, iremos al doble de velocidad. Si no llegamos a girar a tiempo, chocaremos. Seré una buena navegante, pero no me pidas milagros.

\- Vamos Liliana, si el antiguo dueño del mapa pudo navegar tantas veces por esa zona para anotar todo esto, significa que hay uno o varios caminos. Y justamente este es uno.

Nissa recorre con su casco mostrando un camino específico, hay muchas vueltas, pero en las curvas más peligrosas no hay rocas o están muy alejadas como para poder chocar. La pegaso sigue señalando que este termina en el lado Este de la isla. Según el dibujo, está señalado con un ancla, e inmediatamente todos lo interpretaron como un lugar seguro para anclar el barco.

\- ¿En serio resolviste el camino en unos minutos? – Liliana ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, emocionada. - Eres increíble, yo estuve con el mapa todo el camino, y con las veces que lo miré no encontraba nada más que una muerte segura.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi especialidad. – Dice Nissa con un guiño.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- Dice Mirko señalando el mapa con su casco lleno de agujeros. – Hay una inscripción con unos símbolos raros.

\- Nunca te puedo hacer feliz ¿Verdad? ¡Resuelvo algo y ya me estás reprochando otra cosa!

La pegaso violeta hace un puchero y mira hacia otro lado, fingiendo estar ofendida. Mirko resopla y mira a Liliana con un gesto molesto, golpeando el mapa nuevamente para que le preste atención.

\- Eso, mi querido Changeling, es el hechizo de contención.

\- ¿Hechizo de contención?

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Llegar a la isla y tener todo servido en bandeja de plata?

\- Yo no puedo hacer nada sobre esas cosas, así que a mí no me pregunten sobre eso. – Dice Nissa – No sé de magia.

\- De mí, no esperen hechizos complejos. – Se apresura a decir Mirko antes de que alguien le dijera algo.

\- Y no esperaba que lo supieran. Afortunadamente para ustedes, yo si se algo de magia, aunque lógicamente no pueda hacer mucho al respecto. "Los símbolos raros" que mencionaste. – Dice señalando la inscripción. - Se le llaman runas. Una escritura muy antigua, se usaba para escribir los hechizos en otra época.

\- ¿Dice cómo romperlo?

\- Naturalmente no, uno no es tan tonto como para dejar una llave en el mapa que cualquiera puede obtener. Pero dice que clase de hechizo es y con eso podemos buscar la forma de romperlo.

\- Pero no tenemos magia. – Insiste Mirko. - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Contratamos un unicornio?

\- Y uno muy bueno. – Dice Liliana mirando nuevamente las runas. - Debe ser uno que, mínimo, debe entender de magia antigua, leer runas.

\- ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar a un unicornio que sepa sobre eso y esté disponible para nosotros?

\- Oh, yo ya tengo en mente a uno. – Dice Liliana con una sonrisa, dejando a los otros dos confundidos. - En fin, problema resuelto. Vamos al barco, necesito un buen trago ¡Qué no se les haya olvidado empacar el ron!

\- Nunca nos olvidaríamos de eso. – Contesta Nissa con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Capitana! – Dice Mirko señalando a con la vista a la puerta.

En el umbral se encuentra una cebra, observándolos y da la media vuelta tan rápido que apenas pudieron verlo marcharse y darse cuenta de quién es.

Liliana se pone de pie furiosa.

\- ¡Qué no escape!


	10. Capítulo 10: A pasos de distancia

**Capítulo 10: A pasos de distancia.**

Un barco pequeño se detiene en los muelles de Baltimare y un pegaso sale con unas sogas e intenta amarrarlo torpemente hasta que queda bien sujeto.

Golden Heart finalmente llega a su destino. En la isla donde había quedado, logró juntar algo de información y le dijeron que, por el sur de esta ciudad, es uno de los lugares ideales para los piratas, así que robó un barco pequeño y logró manejarlo como pudo hasta Baltimare.

Lamentablemente no pudo conseguir nada más interesante, pero algo es mejor que nada y era preferible intentar encontrar a Liliana en un lugar, que quedarse de brazos cruzados. De todas formas, preguntarles a piratas acerca del tema sería más útil que preguntarle a ponies turistas que tienen miedo de hablar sobre eso o que directamente no saben nada.

El pegaso recorre las calles mirando a su alrededor. Hubo un momento en que nunca había creído que llegaría a salir de Cloudsdale y en tan solo medio año ya había visto un montón de lugares interesantes aunque, sinceramente, es la primera vez que va a una ciudad conocida, siempre fue a pueblos pequeños.

Se acercaba la noche y Golden se preguntó si debía intentar conseguir un lugar para dormir y hacer su búsqueda en la mañana. A medida que se acercaba a Liliana, se adentraba en un mundo cada vez más peligroso, pero la emoción corría por sus venas, así que decidió seguir su camino. De todas formas no podía perder tiempo o no la encontraría nunca más. Había estado tan cerca, no podía desperdiciar su oportunidad ahora.

Entre más llegaba al sur, las casas se veían más deterioradas y ya no había tantas luces que iluminen las calles. Se notaba a distancia que, los ponies que recorrían las calles y los que tenían puestos ambulantes, eran piratas o tal vez algo peor.

Inmediatamente se lamentó no haber reanudado su búsqueda en la mañana, los ponies que lo vieron, se dieron cuenta rápidamente que era la primera vez que recorría este lugar. Golden empezó a acelerar el paso mientras algunos volvían a sus asuntos y otros lo seguían con la mirada. De los nervios se metió a un lugar muy escondido que, mirando bien, era un bar y muchos lo observaron cuando entró. Golden intentaba mantener la calma y parecer fuerte, aunque, afortunadamente, muchos ya estaban borrachos para notar su presencia.

El pequeño pegaso se sienta en una de las sillas altas que se encuentran alrededor de la barra y el camarero lo ve con una expresión de desconfianza.

\- Te perdiste niño?

Golden no oculta su enojo por cómo lo llamó, pero de todas formas no quiere iniciar otra pelea como la última vez y menos en un lugar en donde se ve que cualquier borracho estaría más que feliz por matar a alguien.

El pegaso se pregunta si sería buena idea preguntar por Liliana ya que, la última vez que habló sobre ella, causó un gran revuelo en el lugar. Así que optó por hacerlo lo más disimuladamente posible.

\- Estoy buscando a una pegaso. Posiblemente haya estado en esta zona.

\- ¿En esta zona? Es solo un bar.

\- Me refiero al sur de Baltimare en general.

\- Aja. – El pony no oculta su aburrimiento. – No sé cómo puedo ayudarte.

\- Mire, ella es una pegaso de color marrón, cabello gris oscuro, ojos rojos y…

\- ¿Y botas? ¿Cinta roja en su pelo? ¿Más específicamente la Capitana Liliana Darkwinds?

\- ¿Cómo lo…?

\- Es muy conocida en "esta zona" y también cliente regular. – Dice esto último con orgullo por tener a alguien famosa en su bar.

Golden casi queda boquiabierto. Tuvo la increíble suerte de caer justo en un lugar donde Liliana suele ir. Eso es mucho más de lo que había esperado, se imaginó que sería mucho más difícil dar con alguien que la haya visto, pero se encontró con alguien que la conoce y un lugar al que frecuenta.

El pegaso casi no puede contener su emoción por hacer su siguiente pregunta.

\- Por casualidad…

\- Si, la vi. De hecho, hace poco tiempo que se fue.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – Golden casi salta de la emoción, definitivamente está de suerte. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo en este lugar?

\- No me interesa. A nadie le interesa. ¡No te metas en sus asuntos!

Golden siente como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría por el tono del camarero. Hace un rato parecía que estaba dispuesto a darle información e incluso, a pesar de su tono de aburrimiento, parecía amable, pero de repente lo trató muy cortante. ¿Incluso en este lugar los ponies le tenían miedo?

El camarero vio su cara de confusión y se inclinó sobre la barra.

\- Déjame que te lo explique mejor, porque veo que eres muy joven y no sabes en lo que te metes.

\- Mire. – Golden ya se enojó y decidió dejar las cosas en claro. - Sé en lo que me meto, y sé lo que hago, no soy tonto, ahora si sería tan amable podría…

\- Si alguien aquí vio a la capitana Darkwinds. – El pony levanta el tono de voz para que Golden tenga que escucharlo. -No sería lo suficientementetonto para querer meterse en sus asuntos. Aquí nadie se mete en los asuntos de esa clase de ponies. Y te digo que hay muchos como ella.

\- Pero tú la viste…

\- No le presté atención a lo que hacía, nadie lo hace.

\- ¿No puedes decirme algo que me ayude? En serio necesito encontrarla.

\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que llegó, se sentó en esa mesa de allá. – Señaló a una mesa vacía con tres sillas.- Habló con los miembros de su tripulación y se fue atrás de una cebra. Y más te vale que, si la encuentras, no le digas que te lo dije yo.

Bueno, eso es algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Era demasiada información para dirigir, así que fue por pasos.

Primero, Liliana frecuenta el sur de Baltimare y es cliente regular de este bar. Segundo, hace unas horas que estuvo en el lugar y Golden se maldijo por no llegar antes, pudo haberla encontrado y ahorrarse volver a perseguirla. Tercero, tiene una tripulación, aunque no debería sorprenderse, ya que es pirata después de todo, tal vez incluso tiene su propio barco. Y por último y cuarto, fue atrás de una cebra, eso sí que era raro.

\- ¿Qué hacía detrás de esa cebra? – Fue una pregunta más para sí mismo, pero la hizo en voz alta.

\- Ya te dije, no me meto en sus asuntos.

\- ¿Sabes quién era?

\- ¿La cebra? Otro cliente regular.

Eso también es muy raro. Pero de todas formas sigue siendo información útil. Así que Golden le preguntó sobre la cebra. El camarero tampoco quería decir mucho sobre eso, pero logró conseguir que le dijera su apariencia como mínimo.

Ahora tenía dos posibles blancos que seguir. Si llegaba a encontrar a la cebra, lograría sacarle información para dar con Liliana.

Una vez fuera del lugar, se dedicó a preguntarle a los transeúntes. No fue difícil seguir una pista porque no hay muchas cebras en la zona, y además ya todos conocían a Liliana y si bien no quisieron dar detalles, no tuvieron problemas en decirle por donde la vieron.

Según logró descubrir, Liliana y otros dos de su tripulación corrieron detrás del otro. Ellos, al tener alas, fueron más rápidos y la atraparon por una zona. Los ponies no dieron más detalles que eso, pero le señalaron por donde se fueron.

Golden finalmente se acerca a la zona y recorre lo que parece ser una plaza llena de negocios de cosas que prefiere no mirar. Hasta que finalmente ve algo blanco entre la multitud.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tú!

La cosa blanca de la multitud es nada más y nada menos que una cebra. Golden en realidad había vivido toda su vida en Cloudsdale y nunca había visto una cebra, pero de todas formas si le dijeron en la escuela como lucen. Como todas los de su especie, era de un gris claro, rayas por su cuerpo de un tono más oscuro, tenía algunas arrugas bajo su rostro que denotaban vejez, si bien no era anciano, era mucho mayor. Su cabello estaba peinado para atrás y era blanco con franjas grises. Llevaba un collar de huesos en el cuello y un adorno en la cabeza, era una calavera con algunas plumas coloridas.

Este se detiene y Golden logra llegar hacia donde está él esquivando a toda la multitud y corriendo a toda velocidad para no perderlo de vista. Tomando varias respiraciones para recuperar el aliento logra hablar.

\- Tú, estaba…

\- ¿Buscándome? Si, y yo a ti.

\- ¿Qué?


	11. Capítulo 11: Un aliado importante

**Capítulo 11: Un aliado importante.**

Golden finalmente recupera el aliento y mira a la cebra. Da perfecto con la descripción que le dio el camarero en aquel bar, tiene que ser quien estaba buscando, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel supiera algo sobre él?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que me estabas buscando? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?

\- No es seguro este lugar para hablar. Hay muchos que venderían información por un buen precio. Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré todo.

Golden no estaba muy seguro de esto, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero necesitaba sacarle información y él parecía dispuesto a decirle algo, así que no tuvo opción. Aunque de todas formas, lo siguió listo para salir volando en caso de que el asunto se complique, sus heridas ya habían sanado y estaba en buena forma, usar las alas ya no sería un problema.

Ambos llegan a un callejón alejado, no parecía que hubiera alguien aunque de todas formas la cebra lo revisó varias veces.

\- Mi nombre es Derevi. – Dice apresuradamente y mirando hacia el exterior del callejón. – ¿Tú eres?

\- Creí que sabías quién era…

\- Si, tu apariencia, pero no tu nombre.

\- Golden Heart. – Dudó si fue buena idea darle su nombre, pero de todas formas estaba apurado por encontrar a Liliana.

\- Sé que estás buscando a Darkwinds… Yo también la estoy buscando.

Golden tiene muchas preguntas, se imaginó que la cebra tendría algo con Liliana, pero no quería marearse o meterse en otro problema. Necesitaba toda la información que pudiera juntar y Derevi parecía dispuesto a dársela.

\- Mira, primero lo primero… ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

\- Aquí en el sur de Baltimare nadie se salva de los rumores y menos por un buen precio. Hablaste con muchos preguntando por Liliana.

\- Pero fue recién, es imposible que…

\- También hablaron sobre… Damon Firecraft…

\- ¿Qué? - Golden no disimula su sorpresa, no se imaginaba cómo fue posible que se esparciera algún rumor sobre su encuentro con él.

\- Dicen que estás relacionado con él.

\- Yo no estoy relacionado con él. –Inmediatamente saltó a la defensiva.

\- Pero lo viste. - Insiste la cebra. -Hablaste con él, ¿Verdad?

\- Hace tiempo, algo así. Me dijo que le diera un mensaje a Liliana. – La cebra lo mira con desconfianza, y no podía dejar que desconfiara de él, nunca tendría lo que busca, así que Golden se apresura a dejar las cosas en claro.– Lo vi por accidente, no estoy seguro. Todo lo que sé es que caí en la trampa en la que se supone que ella debería caer. Pero no estoy buscado a Liliana por él, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Sabes por qué están peleados? ¿Por qué le tendió aquella trampa?

\- Son rivales.

\- Más que eso. –Golden lo mira confundido y Derevi decide explicarse mejor.–Actualmente, están detrás de un mapa con la ubicación de un tesoro. De un pirata muy antiguo. Dice la leyenda que es un tesoro inmenso, aquel sujeto era digno de respeto, alguien muy fuerte. Logró recaudar muchísimo oro, pero no era ningún tonto y lo guardó todo en una isla a la que es casi imposible acceder. Él lograba ir y venir con un mapa que hizo del lugar. Es especial porque tiene las mismísimas anotaciones del capitán y muestra el camino único para llegar. Claro, lo dice en códigos, pero no es algo que no se pueda descifrar. Sin ese mapa es imposible entrar a ese lugar sin destruir el barco por las corrientes y las rocas que la rodean.

\- ¿Y por qué no va volando? Es una pegaso.

\- ¿Y cómo carga con todo el tesoro? Es imposible, estamos hablando de toneladas de oro. Necesitan el mapa para lograr ir con el barco, juntar todo lo que puedan llevar e irse. Créeme que muchos han intentado atravesar esa trampa mortal y no lo han conseguido.

Golden ahora entiende que la rivalidad de los dos es más importante. No era una simple competencia para ver quién es mejor pirata, están detrás de algo muy grande. Liliana debió conseguir el mapa y Damon intenta hacerse con él. Ambos lo necesitan si quieren aquel tesoro.

Todo finalmente parece encajar en su lugar, ahora ya sabe a dónde quiere ir Liliana, sabe que debe hacer para encontrarla, sabe por qué Damon está tras ella. Pero había un cabo suelto y era esta cebra… Sabía demasiado…

\- Es un buen momento para preguntar… ¿Y tú qué papel juegas en todo esto?

\- A esto quiero llegar. – Explica la cebra. – Yo fui parte de la tripulación del pirata antiguo.

\- ¿Del dueño original del mapa?

\- Si, se a lo que se dirigen. Escucha con atención… El mapa… ¡Es una trampa!

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Una trampa!?

\- Sí. Mira, me imagino que eres nuevo en todo esto, así que te lo voy a explicar. Los verdaderos piratas custodian muy bien sus tesoros, no van a dejar que nadie se apodere de ellos, ni incluso después de muertos. Es el trabajo de toda una vida llegar a tener algo semejante. Él quería asegurarse de que nadie nunca tomara una pieza de él, así que creó un mapa falso de una isla y esparció el rumor de aquel lugar para que vayan ahí y no al verdadero sitio...

\- Entonces los piratas irían a ese lugar, intentarían navegar y morirían.

\- E hizo un mapa para que la gente se animara a ir y no buscaran el verdadero lugar… Pero no solo eso… Aquellos que lograran dar con el mapa y entrar… Hay… Una criatura peligrosa en la isla, justo en donde supuestamente el tesoro se encuentra. Y el lugar está plagado de trampas, si entran no van a poder escapar con vida.

A Golden se le hundió el corazón. Liliana, literalmente iba a una muerte segura. Posiblemente Damon también, pero él no llegaría a ningún lado sin el mapa, y Liliana, al tenerlo, se dirigía a aquel lugar. Podrían atravesar el mar y llegar a la isla, pero una vez adentro, sería peor.

Derevi entendió su preocupación y continuó hablando.

\- Intenté advertirle, intenté detenerla. No quiso escuchar. Traté de sacarle el mapa por la fuerza, pero pudieron conmigo. – Golden entendió que posiblemente por eso lo estaban persiguiendo, pero la cebra continuó hablando. – Y ahora aquí es donde entra tu papel Golden…

\- ¿Yo?

\- Ellos tendrán el mapa, pero yo también tengo los conocimientos, conozco el camino para ir a la isla… Necesito ayuda…

\- ¿Quieres ir a la isla a detenerlos?

\- Ese mapa debe ser destruido de una buena vez, todo esto tiene que acabar. Ya han muerto demasiados intentando de llegar a aquel lugar. Escucha, he hecho cosas horribles, terribles estando a servicio de ese capitán, no hay un día que no me arrepienta. No era un miembro de la tripulación, era un esclavo. Quiero, de alguna forma, arreglar todo el daño que causé, debo ir y terminar con esta estúpida leyenda, no debo dejar que nadie más muera a causa de esto.

El pegaso entendió lo que sentía. Le obligaron a hacer mucho daño y sentía que debía pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Golden, por otro lado, llevaba tanto tiempo buscándola, y ahora que estaba cerca no iba a dejar que muera, y menos así, no si podía detenerla.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?


	12. Capítulo 12: En el umbral del infierno

**Capítulo 12: En el umbral del infierno.**

Golden y Derevi hicieron los preparativos y zarparon en el barco con el que el pegaso llegó a Baltimare. Era pequeño, pero ambos entraban perfectamente. Además, según la cebra, sería mejor algo pequeño para evitar las rocas que rodean a la isla.

Golden no conocía mucho de navegación, apenas pudo arreglarse cuando robó el barco, pero Derevi tenía amplios conocimientos y no le costó nada izar la vela y navegar, incluso le enseño un poco y él estuvo agradecido de tener un compañero inteligente, por primera vez no estaba solo en su viaje.

Estuvieron toda la noche viajando y durmieron por turnos. Ya era de día cuando estaban cerca de la isla y podía verse en el horizonte.

\- Sabes, siempre creí que las cebras hablaban con rimas.

\- Ah sí… - La cebra hizo una mueca incómoda y volvió la vista al mar – Una costumbre que tuve que desechar cuando trabajaba para alguien a quien no le hacía gracia que hablara de esa forma. Ahora ya me acostumbré.

Golden se preguntó qué tan malo debió haber sido su antiguo capitán con su tripulación, se preguntó que habrá pasado con el resto de los miembros, si eran libres o estaban todos muertos salvo él. Lo único que tiene entendido es que el antiguo pirata seguramente había estirado la pata.

\- Golden, nos acercamos a la isla. Toma los remos. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no es lo mismo este barco pequeño que uno grande. La corriente es incluso demasiado fuerte para un barco grande, hay que tener cuidado de no quedar en el fondo del mar.

Golden sintió algo de miedo al escuchar eso. Se preguntó si, en caso de que chocaran, le daría tiempo a salir volando. Tal vez él se salvaría, aunque la cebra no. Si eso pasara, debía continuar volando hacia la isla por su propia cuenta, lo cual no era una opción, porque aquel sabía donde están las trampas y el lugar marcado en el mapa.

\- ¡Ahora Golden!

\- ¡Entendido!

Una fuerte ola empujó violentamente el barco. Golden intentó estabilizar el barco con el remo para evitar que se dieran vuelta y Derevi estaba intentando fuertemente mantener el timón derecho, pero de repente avanzaron tan rápido que ambos se cayeron de espaldas.

La corriente era muy fuerte, tanto así que se movían a una gran velocidad.

Derevi se puso de pie y sujetó el timón. Intentaba maniobrar el barco, pero apenas lograba girar la rueda. Era obvio que hacía una gran fuerza para mantenerlo derecho.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo girar! ¡Golden, a babor!

Golden tomó uno de los remos largos y empezó a remar con fuerza para que el barco empezara a girar un poco a la izquierda. Por unos milímetros el barco no se estrelló con una roca puntiaguda.

El pegaso siguió remando y finalmente Derevi recuperó algo del control del barco.

\- Necesitamos urgente ir a estribor. – Decía la cebra mientras giraba bruscamente el timón.

Golden lanzó el ancla a la derecha y el barco dio un giro brusco, casi deteniéndose y lograron esquivar un par de rocas, la última rayó el lado izquierdo del barco, pero no hubo daños mayores.

\- Bien pensado. ¡Vuelve a meter el ancla! Lánzala hacia babor.

Golden intentó sacar el ancla, pero pasaron justo al lado de una roca pequeña que rayó el lado derecho del barco, justo donde estaba el ancla y cortó la cuerda, con eso la perdieron para siempre.

\- ¡Se cortó!

\- Perfecto… Ayúdame con esto.

Ambos intentaron sujetar el timón para doblar en una curva, entre los dos pudieron manejarlo y girar a tiempo, luego lo soltaron para que gire solo en otra dirección. La corriente empezaba a calmarse y empezaba a ser más fácil girar simplemente con el timón.

Bruscamente otra ola los empujó justo cuando tenían que doblar y ambos se apresuraron a manejar con los remos. El barco recuperó el equilibrio pero Derevi perdió el remo en el proceso, al romperse por la mitad con otra roca.

Las olas los sacudían violentamente, se inclinaban para un lado y para el otro, algunas cuerdas se cortaron y la vela empezó a salirse del mástil, Golden agarró otras cuerdas para volver a atarla. El barco, por unos segundos, quedó a mereced de la corriente y casi se da vuelta. Una de las puntas del mástil se rompió al estrellarse con una roca, pero Golden logró improvisar algo y atarla como pudo para que siga funcionando. Derevi logró estabilizar nuevamente el barco, hacía tanta fuerza que, si no fuera porque estaba empapado de agua salada, estaría cubierto de sudor.

Los últimos tramos no fueron tan duros. Como dijo la cebra, fue una suerte que tuvieran un barco pequeño, las rocas ya empezaban a estar más alejadas y pudieron pasar sin problemas hasta lograr encallar en tierra.

Ambos estaban casi sin fuerzas, pero tan rápido que habrán pasado unos 30 minutos, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido horas. Si esta era la entrada a la isla, no quería ni imaginarse que había dentro.

\- Mira Golden.

El pegaso ve hacia donde señala y logra visualizar un barco mucho más grande. Tenía una bandera negra con una calavera blanca, ese debía ser el barco de Liliana.

La cebra lo interrumpe y señala el camino. Ambos se adentran en la isla.

Golden y Derevi caminan juntos. Ya dejaron la playa detrás y se adentraron en una especie de selva, hay palmeras y otros árboles por todos lados, las plantas altas hacen que sea difícil avanzar. Pero van en línea recta o al menos eso cree.

\- Debemos darnos prisa, ellos ya debieron entrar a la cueva. Si se adentran mucho puede que no salgan.

\- ¿Una cueva?

\- Si, el tesoro está en una especie de cueva subterránea, pero por dentro es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta. O al menos eso dicen.

\- ¿Eso dicen? Creí que sabías…

\- Naturalmente nunca entré en la cueva. Solo entraron los que instalaron las trampas y con cuidado de no despertar a la bestia.

\- ¿Cómo es? La criatura esa…

\- No sé, dicen que es gigante, aunque no tanto como una hidra. La verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo.

Golden tampoco quería saberlo, solo pensaba en encontrar a Liliana e irse de aquel lugar. Se preguntó si había una forma de volver en barco. Las corrientes que atravesaron los empujaron a la isla, y no cree que puedan navegar en contra.

Finalmente empezaron a caminar sobre un suelo de tierra. Ya no estaban esas plantas molestas y cada vez había menos árboles.

Ambos lograron visualizar unas rocas y entre ellas una cueva subterránea muy grande. Dentro estaba oscuro, el suelo era de arena y pudo notar que había algo de agua dentro, aunque no sabía si era muy profunda.

Derevi entró primero. El agua le llegaba hasta poco menos de la mitad de las piernas, así que no había problema, de todas formas Golden fue volando.

El techo de la cueva se hacía cada vez más grande, parecía que entre más caminaban más silencioso era todo, apenas se escuchaban el movimiento de las alas de Golden y las pisadas de Derevi. Ya no había agua en el suelo y Golden notó que por dentro la cueva no era tan oscura, había algunos hoyos en el techo por los que entraba luz.

La cebra se paró bruscamente y con un casco detuvo a Golden. Entre los dos lograron escuchar voces, aunque muy alejadas. Tenía que ser Liliana, con alguien más, no había duda.

De repente Golden sintió una luz que lo iluminaba por detrás, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo explotó en el techo y sintió que lo lanzaron con fuerza hacia adelante. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, empezó a desplomarse el techo y caen rocas enormes justo detrás de Golden. Él se levantó rápido, se dio media vuelta y empezó a volar para esquivar algunas, intentó localizar a su compañero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En frente suyo había un pequeño derrumbe tapando la salida. El pegaso miró a su alrededor y no vio rastros de la cebra por ningún lado.

Golden aterrizó en el suelo, desconcertado, no sabía cómo pasó todo eso ni que hacer a continuación, hasta que...

\- ¡Golden! ¡Golden! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Golden!

Era la voz de Derevi, estaba detrás de las rocas. Seguía con vida.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no me pasó nada. ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Activamos una trampa, esa cosa nos pudo haber matado.

\- Tú me empujaste, me salvaste la vida… Yo…

\- Luego habrá tiempo para agradecerme, pero necesito que escuches con atención. Quedaste atrapado dentro, yo quedé del lado de afuera. Debes ir por Liliana y hacer que entre en razón, debes detenerla. Tráela a este lugar, yo intentaré desbloquear la salida para que podamos irnos de una buena vez. No dejes que entre demasiado, no hagan mucho ruido, puede que la criatura esté durmiendo, si es que no la despertaron… ¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Golden entiende y se va corriendo tras Liliana. Es ahora o nunca, finalmente todo se aclararía de una vez…


	13. Capítulo 13: El encuentro

**Capítulo 13: El encuentro.**

Golden continúa su viaje corriendo. Puede oír las voces más adelante, no puede estar muy lejos. Había pensado tantas veces en el momento en el que viera a Liliana que ya tenía pensado que decirle, salvo que, a causa de las circunstancias actuales, va a tener que agregar más cosas a su discurso.

Nunca se imaginaría cómo reaccionaría Liliana al escucharlo. Lo único a lo que se puede anticipar, es que al decirle sobre la trampa y la criatura, no se lo tome nada bien. Seguramente puso muchísimo esfuerzo para conseguir el mapa y evadir a Damon, todo eso se iría al desagüe y definitivamente no sería divertido para ella.

Las voces de repente se callaron, seguramente pueden escucharlo correr hacia ellos, pero solo hay un camino así que no pueden esconderse.

"Es ahora Golden, finalmente, después de medio año, por fin vas a dejar todo en claro" se dice, "Por fin podrás hablar con ella" piensa Golden.

Definitivamente no iba a ser como la última vez, en prisión, hace ya varios días. En donde todo fue tan rápido que Golden no se dio cuenta quien era hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Había sufrido mucho para llegar hasta donde está y no iba a retroceder ahora.

Golden sigue corriendo hasta que, de repente, siente que algo lo golpea en un costado y lo manda a volar contra la pared. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se hizo una grieta en la misma y al pegaso le cuesta recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y más te vale tener una buena excusa para estar en este lugar. – Dice una voz femenina.

Golden levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con una pegaso violeta de melena celeste. Estaba volando a una distancia prudente y seguramente fue ella quien le dio la patada. No era nada débil.

El potro se pone de pie y observa rápidamente alrededor, no había nadie más que ellos dos. Mientras miraba hacia los lados, la otra voló a toda velocidad hacia él y, de no ser porque Golden saltó ágilmente a un costado, hubiera recibido otro golpe.

\- ¡Escucha! Busco a Liliana, necesito decirle algo. Sé que eres de su tripulación…

\- ¡Capitana Liliana Darkwinds! Más respeto niño. – Cuando dice eso vuela hacia él y le encaja un golpe en la mandíbula.

Golden retrocede mucho y con un casco se limpia la sangre que le salió de la boca y escupe un poco más en el suelo.

La pegaso intenta volver a atacarlo, pero el otro se da vuelta rápidamente y la golpea en el pecho con sus dos piernas traseras, luego se agacha y le da una patada en el estómago a la pony. Mientras ella se recupera del golpe, Golden rápidamente le da un codazo en las costillas, y hace que pierda el equilibrio, pero la pony se vuelve a poner de pie rápidamente, parecía resistir muy bien sus golpes.

\- Veo que sabes pelear. – Dice Golden. – No me sorprende que seas parte de su tripulación.

\- Tú no lo haces nada mal, pero no te vas a salvar alagándome.

\- Escúchame, necesito decirle algo importante, es sobre este lugar. Intento salvarlos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes de este lugar? No te creo nada, por mí que vienes a engañarnos y llevarte todo ¡El tesoro es nuestro!

La pegaso nuevamente toma velocidad y vuela tan rápido que Golden apenas logra reaccionar y recibe un ataque directo al cuello. Golden queda sin aire y tosiendo, luego recibe otro golpe en el pómulo que lo deja mareado.

La pony lo agarra y vuela con él hacia arriba, en dirección al techo, pero Golden logra zafarse mordiendo uno de los brazos a la pony, que lo suelta inmediatamente. Aun así Golden todavía se siente mareado por los golpes y la otra se prepara para tomarlo por las alas pero una voz la detiene.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¿Esa es forma de tratar a nuestro invitado?

Esa era… La voz de… Una pony sale de la oscuridad y se puede ver perfectamente el cuerpo marrón, pulsera de oro, cabello gris oscuro y los mismos ojos rojos y sonrisa que había visto tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Liliana! – Exclama Golden, sin ocultar su felicidad.

\- ¡Capitana Liliana Darkwinds! A tu servicio. – Dice con una pequeña reverencia, de la misma forma que en prisión.

\- Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo…

Golden aterriza en el suelo, todo el cansancio que tuvo por la pelea se fue. Estaba tan emocionado porque finalmente la encontró que se olvidó todo el discurso que tenía preparado, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se quedó sin habla. Solo se quedó caminando torpemente hacia Liliana intentando encontrar las palabras que decir.

\- Hace un rato parecía que tenías mucho que contar. – Comienza Liliana, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Vaya niño, ¿Llevas todo un camino hasta este lugar y ahora te vas a echar para atrás? – La pegaso violeta aterriza algo alejada y no oculta su tono de molestia.

\- Espero que no te moleste si te insisto un poco, pero como verás estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos y cada minuto es valioso. Yo evaluaré si creerte o no.

Hubo un toque de amenaza en esa última parte que hizo que Golden recordara con quién estaba tratando. De todas formas era una pirata, una asesina a sangre fría y no dudaría en acabar con él si lo cree conveniente. Ahora Golden estaba en desventaja de número, y si la pegaso violeta peleaba muy bien, no quería imaginarse su capitana.

Tenía mucho para decirle, sabía que debía advertirle sobre el mapa falso, aunque se arriesgue a que quieran de acabar con él, como lo intentaron con Derevi, sabía que tenía que convencerlas de salir del lugar antes del despertar de la bestia. Pero finalmente se abrió una oportunidad para hablar sobre lo que quería hace tanto tiempo, la razón por la que la buscaba en primer lugar y no quería perderlo todo y arruinar su oportunidad de amigarse con ella.

\- Liliana... Estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo, necesito decirte algo muy importante. - Se tomó una pausa, pero como no vio reacción alguna de la otra parte continuó. - Ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero, yo… Soy tu hermano.

La pegaso violeta no oculta su sorpresa, seguramente no se lo esperaba. Se nota que no sabe si creerle o no y mira a Liliana, ella en cambio no se movió ni dijo nada, pero perdió su sonrisa.

Pasó cierto tiempo que parecieron horas sin que nadie dijera nada, Liliana parecía estar pensando si creerle o no, hasta que finalmente cierra los ojos y lanzando un suspiro habló.

\- Ahhh, niño… Eso ya lo sé.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclaman Golden y la otra pegaso al unísono.

\- Desde el momento en que nos vimos, o al menos yo te vi porque estabas inconsciente, me di cuenta.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo lo supiste? Pero yo… Creía que ni siquiera sabías que tenías un hermano.

\- ¡Hey! Esperen un segundo… - Dice la pegaso que tenía cara de no poder creer lo que estaba pasando. - Liliana, ¿Es cierto eso? ¿En serio tienes un hermano menor? ¿Y es él?

\- Uf, historia larga. – Dice Liliana, y antes de que Golden pueda responder añade. - Pero me imagino que voy a tener que complacer al chico contándola toda.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Bien, pero estoy apurada, así que trataré de ser breve y luego espero que tú me cuentes tu historia.

Golden asiente y Liliana con otro suspiro se prepara para hablar. El pegaso espera que finalmente se aclare todo de una buena vez…


	14. Capítulo 14: Lazos del Pasado

Golden espera que con esta conversación, finalmente se respondan todas sus dudas. Al principio pensó que tendría que ser él el que deba explicarle a Liliana quién era y como fue todo hasta llegar a encontrarla, pero al parecer las cosas serían al revés y Golden no podría estar más contento, aunque por la expresión de la otra, era obvio que ella no quería hablar del tema, pero de todas formas agradece que lo hiciera.

\- Básicamente, todo lo que debes saber es lo siguiente. Hace ya varios días, cuando caí en prisión, te encontré inconsciente. Al principio no te reconocí, pero cuando vi tú Cutiemark me di cuenta quién eras. No son iguales, pero ambas son muy similares. Mismas alas, aunque de diferente color, que rodean un objeto, en tu caso una espada – dice mirando la Cutiemark de Golden – y en el mío una calavera. – La otra pegaso mira ambas Cutiemarks y, si bien se da cuenta de la similitud, no dice nada.

\- Si, fue por eso mismo que te reconocí yo a ti. –Dice Golden. – Pero ya te habías ido. Si ya sabías que era tu hermano, incluso antes de que yo despertara ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Dos razones. La primera, es que, como podrás ver, tengo un asunto muy importante y no tengo tiempo para encuentros emotivos con familiares. Segundo, sinceramente y espero no ofenderte, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes. No me fui de casa con un abrazo y promesas de que volvería, ellos me echaron. – Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, hace un gesto con el casco para detenerlos y sigue hablando. - De todas formas no podía soportar viviendo ahí y soy muy feliz ahora.

\- ¿No los extrañas?

\- No, todo lo contrario.- Dice fríamente.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tú eras apenas un bebé cuando me fui, Golden. – Ahora ya adoptó un tono bastante enojado. - No tengo rencores contigo, pero no es que tuviéramos un vínculo especial antes de irme. No hubo tiempo para eso, no fue difícil marcharme sabiendo que cuando crecieras no me recordarías y vivirías tu vida feliz sin mí.

Golden quedó algo confundido. No por lo que dijo, sino más bien cómo lo dijo. Parecía no querer a sus padres o al menos guarda rencor hacia ellos, pero hubo un toque de tristeza en su voz cuando dijo que "no la recordaría y viviría feliz sin ella".

Liliana tenía razón, él no la recordó y estaba viviendo felizmente hasta que se enteró de que tenía una hermana, pero hay algo en lo que mintió... Para ella fue difícil dejarlo.

Tal vez no vivieron una gran cantidad de años juntos, pero si tuvo tiempo de sobra para encariñarse. Se enteró de que su mamá estaba embarazada, estuvo esperando nueve meses su nacimiento imaginando todos los posibles escenarios para compartir juegos y divertirse juntos, lo vio recién nacido y seguramente lo cuidó cuando era un bebé. Hasta que al final… Sus padres la echaron y con eso le arrebataran todos sus sueños de tener un hermano y crecer juntos.

Y Golden finalmente supo que decir.

\- No sé porque te echaron de la casa, y no voy a preguntar. Pero te puedo decir por qué estoy aquí. – Liliana no se inmuta, pero de todas formas pone atención.- Hace varios meses, yo descubrí una foto en donde aparecías, junto con otros objetos que adivino que eran tuyos. Justamente el mismo día obtuve mi Cutiemark. Mis padres se enojaron muchísimo, en su momento no entendía porque pero cuando encontré la foto y les pedí explicaciones tuvieron que decirme, aunque evitaron muchos detalles. Resulta que tenía una hermana con una Cutiemark parecida, con la cual se pelearon y nunca más la volvieron a ver, me dijeron que no querían que yo terminara igual, yo era su segunda oportunidad de tener un hijo. Pero me di cuenta que ellos no me aceptarían, no lo hicieron contigo y no lo hicieron cuando obtuve mi marca. Solo me quedó una opción. Salí a buscarte. Ahora que sé que tengo una hermana que me entienda, no voy a volver a casa, no hay nada para mí en ese lugar.

Liliana se quedó pensativa, se nota que había duda en su rostro, definitivamente estaba considerando si aceptarlo o no.

\- Te queda otra opción… -Dice finalmente Liliana con una sonrisa forzada. – Vive tu vida y yo la mía.– Golden sintió un dolor en el pecho al ser rechazado a pesar de todo lo que dijeron e intentó de hablar nuevamente, pero Liliana lo detuvo. – Estoy ocupada y ya perdí mucho tiempo en esto, debemos irnos. – Hace un gesto a la otra y ella asiente aunque triste.

\- No, Liliana, de esto te venía a hablar también. – Liliana ya se estaba dando la media vuelta para retomar su camino pero Golden siguió. - Necesito advertirte, el mapa que tienes en tu poder, no es real.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes sobre esto? – Pregunta la otra pegaso, por lo menos ella si parecía dispuesta escuchar a Golden.

Golden pensó si debía contarles sobre Derevi, él ya perdió su oportunidad y si no aceptaron a la cebra en su momento ¿Lo aceptaría ahora? O Liliana solo ganaría otra excusa para evitarlo...

\- Miren, junté información. El mapa es una trampa, no hay un tesoro al final de la cueva, hay un monstruo, una criatura que vive en este lugar. Estaba todo planeado para que nadie nunca encontrara el tesoro.

\- Niño, ya escuché la misma historia. – Dice Liliana. – Si no le di importancia antes, no pienses que estaré dispuesta a hacerlo porque seas tú el que la diga ahora. Adiós.

\- ¡Voy contigo! – Liliana estuvo a punto de negarse pero esta vez fue Golden quien la detuvo. – Pasé por muchas cosas para llegar a este lugar y si crees que me vas a detener con un simple no, estas muy equivocada. De todas formas, si realmente no existe un monstruo al final, me iré y no te molestaré nunca más. Pero si hay uno, tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda para escapar.

Liliana lo pensó por un segundo y continuó caminando con la otra pegaso detrás, no dijo nada, pero Golden entendió que aceptaba el trato.

\- Si querías amistarte con ella, acabas de perder niño. – Dice la pegaso. - Si no hay un monstruo te irás y si hay uno, ¡Nos matará a todos, Jaja! Soy Nissa Wayfinder por cierto.

\- Golden Heart.

Al menos con todo esto, se había ganado algo de confianza de por lo menos alguien presente. Si lograban escapar de la criatura, tenía una aliada para convencer a Liliana de aceptarlo.


	15. Capítulo 15: La trampa

Caminaban los tres juntos por la cueva. Liliana iba a la cabeza con una actitud entre seria y molesta y Nissa caminaba a su lado con un paso alegre. Golden iba algo atrás pero siguiendo firmemente su paso.

Por un lado rezaba que no hubiera criatura, pero por el otro la esperaba para que Liliana lo aceptara, aunque no se imaginaba que harían para escapar de la situación, lo último que quería era decir "te lo dije, ahora tenemos que ser amigos" y luego ser devorado.

Finalmente se puede visualizar lo que parece ser la salida, de ese lugar salía luz, pero pensándolo mejor, no era probable y debía ser la entrada a otro lugar dentro de la misma cueva, Golden se imagina que estaría la criatura del otro lado esperando a que alguien pase creyendo que está el tesoro.

Liliana en un momento extiende el brazo para que se detengan, luego se lleva un casco a los labios y todos guardan silencio.

Había un ruido apenas audible que Golden no podía identificar, pero Liliana y Nissa se miran, asienten y comienzan a caminar nuevamente un poco más rápido. El pequeño no entiende bien que sucede, si hay ruidos eso debería ser la prueba de que hay algo más adelante, pero de todas formas se apresura por seguirlas.

Cuando pasan la puerta ven un lugar muy amplio, incluso más grande que antes y Golden no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto habían descendido, debían estar a muchos metros bajo tierra, toda la vista era impresionante. Ya no había agujeros en el techo en donde entraba el sol, había unos cristales que emitían un brillo azul tan fuerte que iluminaba todo el lugar. Unas columnas iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y debían sostener toda la estructura. En el centro había agua y mucha, un enorme agujero en el suelo lleno de agua, era tan profundo que se veía de un tono azul oscuro, efectivamente entraría una criatura dentro, una enorme y Golden se estremeció al pensar el tamaño de sus dientes.

Desde donde estaban, había un puente de roca pasando por encima del agua hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta gigante de piedra, con unos símbolos muy raros grabados en ella. La puerta, que medía aproximadamente seis o siete metros, parecía abierta de par en par, los dibujos estaban brillando de un tono azulado y tanto Liliana como Nissa se apresuraron a cruzar el lugar volando para llegar a la puerta, Golden les siguió el paso pero un campo de magia verde los rodeó de repente y no pudieron avanzar más.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la Capitana Darkwinds y compañía, que grata sorpresa.

Una voz suena desde dentro de la puerta y Golden la reconoce inmediatamente. Era la misma voz lúgubre que escuchó la noche que escapó de prisión, el Capitán Damon Firecraft, aquel unicornio que había jurado ir por Liliana y que tenía una especie de rivalidad con ella. Golden se había olvidado por completo de él y ni siquiera se explica que hace en este lugar.

Damon sale de la habitación rodeado de otros dos unicornios. Uno era el mismo que había visto aquella noche, aunque nunca le había prestado atención, era de color verde oscuro con melena color café, estaba rapado de un lado y llevaba una barba corta y bigotes, su cuerno brillaba, así que debía ser él quien los retiene en el campo de magia. La otra era una yegua bastante atractiva, de color blanca, la melena de tres colores, celeste con franjas rosa y violeta claro, seguramente su pelo era más largo de lo que aparentaba, pero lo tenía atado elegantemente, sus ojos eran de color violeta y provocativos, a Golden le costó trabajo desviar la mirada de la pony.

\- Damon. – Empieza Liliana. - Me gustaría decir que es agradable verte, pero la verdad es que no, tu cara es horrible, no es para nada agradable. – Damon frunce el ceño y Nissa se ríe. - Te recortaste la barba ¿Verdad? Hasta te la peinaste.

\- Lo notaste. – Damon se lleva inconscientemente un casco a la barba, pero luego lo baja inmediatamente y Liliana sonríe.

\- Te queda bien, me complace que te arreglaras tan solo para verme, que tierno. – Dice Liliana con sarcasmo. – Dime, ¿Te enojaste mucho porque te dejé plantado aquella noche? Disculpa que no pudiera acudir a esa cita, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Te me adelantaste aquella vez… - Dice Damon, Golden entiende que se refiere a la emboscada que le iba a hacer cuando se subiera al barco de Beck, a la cual Liliana no fue y Golden tuvo que presenciarlo. – Te doy crédito, si hubieras caído en algo tan tonto sería decepcionante, pero lamento desilusionarte, esta vez yo me adelante. Observa… ¿Qué ves?

Damon señala al interior de las puertas, estaba vacío. Golden no entendía, pero Liliana no respondió, se quedó callada con una expresión seria.

\- Anda, sé que sabes la respuesta.

\- Mmmm… No veo nada. – Aventura Nissa y Liliana le da una mirada enojada, ella de inmediato se lleva los cascos a la boca para callarse.

\- Punto para ella. – Dice Damon con sarcasmo. – Ya no queda nada, el tesoro es mío.

\- ¿Acaso estaba el tesoro ahí? – Golden no pudo evitar preguntar y al momento se arrepintió pero Liliana no se mueve, simplemente se queda observando a Damon.

\- Claro que había un tesoro ahí ¿A qué creíste que vendríamos? Pero ya está cargado en mi barco. Tengo que admitir que era tanto oro que no creía que llegaríamos a tiempo de tomarlo todo antes de que llegaran, debo agradecerte amiguito, si no la hubieras distraído el tiempo suficiente, ahora mismo a lo mejor estaríamos peleando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hola Golden. – Dice alguien más.

Era imposible, Derevi, la misma cebra que lo guió, aparece detrás de Damon y su tripulación y se ubica al lado de Damon.

\- De- Derevi… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Lo siento Golden, pero todo fue una trampa.

\- ¿Una trampa?

\- Déjame explicarte niño. – Dice Damon. - Tiempo atrás hubo rumores de que se encontró el mapa de este lugar. Los ponies no sabían que verdaderamente había un tesoro y lo pusieron en un museo para recordar al pirata que hizo todo esto.

\- ¿Colgaron un mapa en un museo para conmemorar a un pirata que mato a cientos para obtener oro y guardarlo aquí?

\- Si, no para conmemorarlo, simplemente es una excusa para atraer más turismo, pero ¿Qué van a saber ellos de estas cosas? Son ponies corrientes. Claro los piratas si supimos que era verdadero. Bueno, algunos lo creímos, otros no. El día en que fui al museo a robarlo, Darkwinds se adelantó y lo tomó primero. Tuvimos una cierta pelea, en la que hubiéramos ganado si ella no hubiera activado las alarmas del lugar. Se dejó atrapar por los guardias y se guardó el mapa. Dijo que éramos cómplices y que fuimos nosotros los que nos llevamos el mapa así que se la llevaron a prisión y nosotros tuvimos que alejarnos del lugar ya que los guardias comenzaron a buscarnos.

Golden ahora entiende que hacía Liliana en aquella celda, el día en el que se vieron por primera vez. Se había dejado atrapar para robarse el mapa y escapar de Damon sabiendo que podía salir de ahí con facilidad y que él no podría alcanzarla.

\- Claro que mientras estaba encerrada, preparamos una trampa la cual ella no calló y tú sí. Pero de todas formas, intentamos seguir su rastro y Derevi, que nos estaba esperando en Baltimare, la encontró.

\- ¿Qué los estaba esperando? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Siempre fueron aliados?¿Nunca quisiste detener a Liliana por…?

\- No Golden. – Dice Derevi. – Nunca fui parte de la tripulación del antiguo pirata, ese capitán murió hace poco más de cien años, es imposible que trabajara para él, pero tú no sabías nada sobre el tema, así que caíste fácilmente. – Ya Liliana estaba con una expresión bastante enojada. Y la cebra continuó hablando. – Cuando estaba Liliana y su tripulación en el bar hablando sobre el mapa, pude escuchar el camino que debíamos hacer para ir a la isla, cuando ellos me vieron intentaron detenerme, pero me escapé y se fueron rápidamente a este lugar sabiendo que Damon en cualquier momento los seguiría y así fue. Le dije a Damon cómo hacer para llegar y luego apareciste tú.

\- Era básicamente lo que nos faltaba. – Continúa Damon. - La distracción perfecta, alguien que ellos no conozcan para evitar levantar tantas sospechas.

\- Así que te mentí, te dije que trabajé para el pirata, que sabía la ubicación de la isla y que debías evitar que Liliana llegara al tesoro, te lo creíste todo y lo hiciste al pie de la letra. Obviamente ella seguiría e intentaría llevárselo, pero nos ganaríamos el tiempo suficiente para llegar aquí antes, agarrar el oro y listo.

Golden quedó totalmente en blanco, se sentía como un idiota. Nunca se cuestionó nada de lo que le dijo Derevi, se olvidó completamente de Damon y que la estaba siguiendo, no creyó que Liliana, alguien con mucha más experiencia que él, supiera sobre este lugar y lo que tenía. Lo arruinó todo. Destruyó la oportunidad de Liliana de conseguir el tesoro que quería, logró que Damon, su rival, le ganara y se llevara todo, y definitivamente perdió la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su hermana.

\- ¡Tú los trajiste aquí! – Liliana se vuelve hacia Golden completamente enojada y plantándole un casco en el pecho, Golden sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si era el miedo, tristeza o todo junto.

\- Esperen. – Dice Nissa. – Golden, ¿O sea que todo este tiempo conociste a Derevi y no nos dijiste nada?

\- No nos dijiste que él te trajo aquí. – Agrega Liliana.

\- O que ya me conocías. – Damon se ríe. – ¡Qué lástima! Y yo que te pedí que le dijeras que iba a ir por ella.

Golden siente que se hunde más y más. Se olvidó de pasarle el mensaje de Damon, y no quiso mencionar a Derevi por temor a que no le creyeran cuando les decía que era peligroso el lugar. Si tan solo hubiera hecho una de esas dos cosas a lo mejor Liliana hubiera anticipado esto.

\- Ahora es mi turno de pedir información. – Dice Liliana. - ¿Por dónde entraste y sacaste el tesoro?

\- Oh sí. – Dice Damon. – No nos metimos en la caverna, fuimos por arriba, aquí Marble Diamond. – Señala a la unicornio blanca y ella sonríe. – Usó su magia para encontrar gemas que tiene el tesoro y localizó este lugar desde arriba. Justo en la habitación donde se encuentra el oro es totalmente impenetrable, pero hicimos un agujero. – Señala al techo en donde había una marca redonda pero estaba tapada con una roca desde afuera. – Nos metimos por ahí, pero no hubo necesidad de subir el tesoro tan alto, dentro de la cámara hay una salida que también se abre con magia, por ahí lo sacamos y sellamos el agujero para que no puedan salir.

\- ¿Para que no podamos salir? – Pregunta Golden.

\- Si… - Dice Damon, esta vez vuelve a adoptar la voz tenebrosa de siempre. – Adiós Darkwinds, fue un placer conocerte, espero que pases bien tu estancia en este lugar y disfrutes a tu nuevo amigo.


	16. Capítulo 16: En el nido de la bestia

El cuerno de Damon brilla de color azul y Golden por un segundo piensa que los iba a quemar, estaban rodeados con la magia del otro unicornio y no podían moverse mucho. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente se teletrasportó a él y su tripulación, luego escucharon el ruido de una puerta cerrándose dentro de la cámara donde debería estar el tesoro, seguramente cerraron la puerta por la que lo habían sacado.

Liliana extendió las alas y lanzó una patada al campo de magia con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos, ahora estaban libres y dirigió toda su atención a Golden.

\- Estás en problemas.

\- Yo… Yo…

\- Capitana, él no sabía, además ya…

\- ¡No Nissa!

\- Hum…

\- Nos vamos de aquí, por donde entramos, a lo mejor tenemos todavía tiempo de alcanzarlos.

\- Emm… - Golden sabía que lo matarían por esto, pero debía decirlo de todas formas – No hay salida…

\- ¿Y ahora qué sucedió?

\- Cuando vine a buscarte con Derevi… Hubo un derrumbe y quedé atrapado.

\- Y déjame adivinar, Derevi justo quedó del lado de afuera y te pidió que fueras tú solo a buscarme ¡Pero qué casualidad!

Golden definitivamente ya no sabía cómo podía empeorar esto, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó y nuevamente Golden cayó redondo. Ahora también estaban atrapados por su culpa.

\- Tardaremos horas en mover todo eso.

\- Salvo que intentemos mover la roca que dejó Damon en el agujero que hizo para entrar. – Intenta ayudar Golden.

\- ¿Y crees que elegiría una roca que podamos mover? Claro que no, con la magia de tres unicornios levitarían una grande y pesada que no podamos mover ni los tres juntos.

\- ¿Y la puerta por la que ellos salieron?

\- Sellada con magia.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan…?

\- Los símbolos de las puertas se llaman runas, se utilizan para escribir hechizos. Para abrir las puertas se necesita saber leer e interpretar eso y usar magia muy fuerte para activarlo. Si escondes un cuerno debajo de tu pelo, adelante, te ayudo a leer las runas.

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas. Bueno, podrían salir del lugar si movían todas las rocas del derrumbe con cuidado, pero el tesoro estaba perdido.

\- Liliana. – Finalmente habla Nissa. – Los dibujos esos… Están brillando…

Efectivamente, las runas estaban brillando, pero esta vez no del tono azul que Golden supone que era la magia de Damon que usó para abrir la puerta, esta vez era un rojo muy brillante y parpadeaban de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Dice Golden, aunque no podía ser nada bueno.

\- Que tenemos compañía…

En el techo, las luces que provenían de los cristales parpadearon varias veces, amenazando con apagarse, sin esa iluminación estarían a oscuras sin poder ver nada. Hubo una sacudida en el lugar y los cristales se apagaron por unos segundos, pero cuando se volvieron a prender esta vez era de color rojo oscuro, por lo tanto el lugar adoptó un color más siniestro.

Hubo un sonido muy fuerte, una pequeña explosión y otro derrumbe por la puerta en la que entraron, cubriendo todo nuevamente con rocas. Esta vez definitivamente les costaría mucho más salir.

Del agua empezaron a salir burbujas, y ahí dentro de repente se encendieron un par de luces rojas, pero obviamente no eran luces, simplemente se abrieron un par de ojos enormes sin pupilas y Golden sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo y lo arrastraban volando más lejos y cerca del techo, aunque no había lugar alguno para escapar.

La criatura empezó a salir del agua comenzando a sacar su enorme cabeza y luego parte del cuerpo, aunque estaba totalmente seguro que gran parte se quedó en el fondo del agua. La luz roja oscura no dejaba ver bien a la criatura, pero seguramente era de color negra o azul muy oscuro, sus escamas eran gigantes y tenía algunas aletas alrededor de su cabeza y otras tantas apenas visibles en su espalda. Definitivamente lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, emitían cierto brillo sobrenatural de color rojo, el mismo que las luces.

La enorme serpiente marina los visualizó con facilidad y abrió su hocico alargado y puntiagudo revelando varias hileras de dientes filosos, prácticamente del tamaño de un pony parado en dos patas.

Definitivamente se puso peor que antes.

\- Si había una criatura, y es enorme.

\- Jum, esperaba no tener que lidiar con esto.

\- ¿O sea que si sabías que estaba esto aquí?

\- Nunca dije que no lo supiera, solo que vendría de todas formas, lo único que había que hacer era sacar el tesoro antes de que se active la magia para despertarla. Pero Damon se nos adelantó gracias a cierto pony.

Golden tragó saliva, estaban perdidos. Antes, si hubiera una serpiente, a lo mejor hubieran podido escapar, ya sea antes de despertarla o después, pero ahora toda entrada estaba sellada y tenían a semejante bestia justo en frente.

La serpiente no perdió ni un segundo y se precipitó a ellos, pero afortunadamente vieron venir el ataque y se dispersaron volando, esquivando la mordida de la serpiente. La serpiente retrocede y busca un nuevo objetivo, los tres pegasos vuelan en diferentes direcciones para ganar algo de tiempo mientras la criatura elige un nuevo blanco.

\- Es imposible ganarle a esto, ni siquiera estamos armados. – Dice Nissa. – Además es muy corpulento y sus escamas deben ser durísimas, ni un golpe le haría daño.

\- ¿Y Quién crees que se canse antes? – Pregunta Liliana - ¿Nosotros o eso?

\- Nosotros, definitivamente. No podemos volar y esquivarla por horas, estoy segura de que esa cosa si puede intentar alcanzarnos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro… Bueno… - Nissa comienza a dudar y luego de pensar unos segundos se da por vencida. - Dime que se te acaba de ocurrir un plan…

\- Siempre.

Liliana se detiene y llama la atención de la serpiente haciendo ruidos, esta la ve y abre la boca lo suficientemente grande como para comerla de un bocado, pero cuando va a toda velocidad hacia Liliana, ella retrocede y logra esquivarlo en el último segundo, unos centímetros más y hubiera perdido las piernas.

La criatura choca contra una columna que estaba detrás de Liliana, nuevamente el lugar tiembla y la columna se rompe cayendo sobre la serpiente, esta chilla y se sacude para quitarse los pedazos de encima.

\- Si no podemos abrir un camino nosotros, tendremos que pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Sí! Esa cosa es mucho muy fuerte, podría derrumbar este lugar.

\- Pero esperen, si el lugar se derrumba. – apresura Golden. – El techo nos caerá sobre la cabeza, nos moriremos.

\- Ya nos moriremos si lo dejamos comernos ¿No?

Golden tiene que admitir que, si bien es un plan suicida, al menos es una pequeña esperanza. Y pensándolo bien, con suerte lograrían abrir por lo menos una pequeña abertura que les dejaría escaparse.

Ahora la criatura miraba a Golden y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, lo malo es que él no era tan rápido como Liliana o Nissa, ellas eran adultas y tenían alas más grandes que las de él, pero Golden se concentró de todas formas y se dirigió a una columna antes de que la criatura atacara. Cuando la serpiente atacó y Golden cerró sus alas para caer más rápido y así esquivarlo, agradeció nuevamente ser pequeño y escurridizo, la serpiente no estuvo ni cerca de golpearlo, pero se detuvo justo antes de chocar con la columna. Afortunadamente mientras la serpiente se daba media vuelta, Liliana ya estaba detrás de ella y le dio una buena patada en uno de sus ojos y esta chilló, sacudiéndose del dolor. Como estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la columna, no pudo evitar chocar con ella y hacerla trizas.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que se sacudió violentamente y prácticamente le dio un cabezazo a Liliana. Ella salió volando y calló en el agua. Nissa estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla, pero ya sacó la cabeza para respirar y estaba nadando a la esquina, así que llamó la atención de la serpiente para que fuera por ella. Pero esta vez la serpiente se avivó y sacó su cola del agua e intentó golpear a Nissa con ella, falló un par de veces y luego le dio un golpe certero y ella chocó contra la pared, provocándose un gran daño. Tardó varios minutos en volver a levantarse y Golden ya estaba llamando la atención de la serpiente para que no vaya a comérsela.

Liliana, ya fuera del agua, empezó a lanzarle rocas pateándolas con sus patas traseras y acertando muchos tiros en el cuerpo, pero ni los sentía hasta que uno le dio en la cara, se volvió por un segundo hacia Liliana, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Definitivamente tenía un cuerpo muy duro.

\- Si tan solo tuviéramos algo filoso que lanzarle, tal vez sería más eficaz.

\- Mmmm… Más filoso… Si… Eres un genio, Golden. Distráelo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué vas a…?

\- ¡Es una orden! ¿O después de todo lo que pasó desconfías de mí?

Golden ya no quería confiar en nadie, pero de todas formas, esta vez definitivamente estaban del mismo bando, además todavía quería la amistad de su hermana y empezó a volar cerca de la serpiente para distraerla mientras Liliana volaba hacia el techo.

Liliana sacó unos cristales, los más grandes que encontró y luego comenzó a volar hacia la serpiente. Golden logró que la serpiente volviera a caer en el truco de hacer que se choque con una columna, así que nuevamente le cayó encima y empezó a sacudirse del dolor chillando fuertemente. Liliana fue volando a toda velocidad a la serpiente y después de algunos intentos, se acercó lo suficiente a su cara para poder clavarle varios de esos cristales en uno de sus ojos. Le dio varios golpes a los cristales para que se adentre lo más profundo y se sujetó de las aletas de la serpiente mientras esta se sacudía. Casi es golpeado por la serpiente pero justo Nissa lo ayuda a esquivarlo.

\- ¡Vamos Golden, hagamos lo mismo!

Tanto Golden como Nissa, sacaron varios cristales del techo como hizo Liliana, y cuando la criatura se calmó un poco Liliana la atrajo cerca de un par de columnas y los otros dos fueron por el segundo ojo y nuevamente la serpiente chilló y se retorció tanto que derribó dos columnas mas, el techo empezó a desmoronarse y en bien Golden vio una abertura les avisó y entre las dos lo sujetaron y lo ayudaron a volar más rápido, además Nissa seguía un poco herida y también había bajado un poco la velocidad y necesitaba algo de ayuda para esquivar las rocas que caían. La serpiente se sumergió al agua y finalmente todos estaban afuera a salvo mientras el lugar terminaba de derrumbarse.

\- Me la debes Golden. – Insiste Liliana recuperando el aliento. – Tú causaste esto y ahora vas a tener que ayudarme a recuperar mi tesoro.

\- Bien. – Contesta Golden intentando de recobrar el aire antes de volver a hablar. - De todas formas, yo te gane, si había una criatura, así que no me iré a ningún lado.

\- Nunca quedamos en eso, dijiste que si había una criatura tendría que aceptar tu ayuda para escapar y lo hice. Fin de la discusión. – Golden estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta que era cierto, nunca acordaron que se quedaría con Liliana y se lamentó no haberlo hecho.

\- ¡De todas formas! – Dice rápidamente Nissa. – Ahora nos vas a tener que ayudar, así que no te irás a ningún lado. Liliana lo dijo. Lo acaba de decir ¿Verdad?

\- Jum.

\- Bien. – Golden agradece haberse conseguido a Nissa de aliada, ella si pudo convencer a Liliana de que lo acepte, al menos por el momento.- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

\- A buscarlos… No es demasiado tarde, hay una oportunidad, pero tenemos que ser rápidos.


	17. Capítulo 17: A bordo de Emeria

Los tres pegasos volaban a toda velocidad. Solo había una oportunidad de detener a Damon y recuperar el tesoro. No pasaron ni diez minutos y llegaron a la playa, Golden avistó a lo lejos un barco negro, el mismo que vio cuando le tendieron la emboscada y se dio cuenta que era el de Damon, ya estaban acercándose a las rocas para tomar la corriente e irse de la isla. Estuvo a punto de intentar perseguirlos cuando Liliana y Nissa se desviaron.

Al mirar bien el mar, se dio cuenta de a dónde iban realmente. Había un barco anclado no muy lejos, el mismo que vio al llegar a la isla y que supuso que era de Liliana. Al parecer estaba en lo cierto, si lo era.

Los tres pegasos aterrizaron en la cubierta y recobran el aliento. Liliana se pone en frente de Golden y con un brazo extendido muestra el barco.

\- ¡Bienvenido a bordo de Emeria! – Dice nuevamente con una reverencia.

\- Así que este es… Espera, ¿Emeria? ¿Qué es eso?

\- El nombre de mi barco, claro está.

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu barco?

\- Todo el mundo le pone un nombre a su navío… El barco de Damon se llama Ulamog.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Ajam.

Golden contempla el barco por unos segundos o por lo menos la cubierta. Estaba muy bien cuidado, la madera bien barnizada dándole un aspecto más brilloso. En la parte trasera del barco, o mejor dicho popa, se veían las escaleras que conducían a un nivel superior y en donde estaba el timón, era más grande que el del barco pequeño con el que había llegado a la isla. Seguramente también era más pesado, aunque Liliana debía estar acostumbrada a manejarlo.

Al lado de las escaleras se podía ver una puerta grande, Golden se imaginó que ese sería el camarote de Liliana. En la proa del barco había una puerta en el suelo que seguramente servía para ir a un nivel inferior en donde estarían las camas de los demás y los cañones junto con las provisiones. En la cubierta había dos mástiles con velas de color bordó, aunque el color estaba tan desgastado que parecía de un tono violáceo.

\- ¡Capitana! – Exclama una voz desconocida.

Aparece un pony del camarote de Liliana. Su voz era suave y muy tranquila. Su piel era de color celeste claro, sus ojos amarillos y melena despeinada de color azul oscuro con una franja gris. Llevaba unas gafas de vuelo sobre la cabeza. Se veía joven, pero era por unos centímetros más alto que Liliana y Nissa. Al parecer era el único semental de la tripulación.

\- Vi a Damon y los otros, acaban de zarpar. ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo crees que nos fue si te digo que tenemos que zarpar de inmediato a perseguirlos porque se llevan nuestro tesoro?

\- Creo que diría que empezaré a izar las velas. – El pegaso abre las alas, pero antes de levantar vuelo ve a Golden. – Ah, hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Golden Heart.

\- Coldsteel… Um… ¿Un gusto? – Si bien estaba algo confundido, su voz seguía igual de tranquila. - Emm… ¿Qué hace…?

\- Nos cruzamos con él y nos va a ayudar a recuperar el tesoro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Es una larga historia, no quisiera hablar de…

\- ¡Es el hermano perdido de Liliana que viajó de muy lejos para reconciliarse con ella! – Exclama Nissa a toda velocidad.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¡NISSA!

Nissa se encoge de hombros y le lanza una sonrisa, pero Liliana le dirige una mirada asesina, Coldsteel queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como plato, Golden no pudo hacer nada más que mirar hacia abajo rojo de vergüenza. El pegaso seguramente iba a enterarse en algún momento sobre su parentesco con Liliana, pero hubiera preferido que no sea de esta forma.

\- Guau… - A Coldsteel no le cuesta recobrar su tranquilidad. – Veo que si pasaron muchas cosas. – Dice negando la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo…?

\- Dije que no quería hablar de…

\- ¡Tengo que contártelo todo! – Nuevamente Nissa interrumpe a Liliana. – Primero estábamos…

\- ¡Dije que no íbamos a hablar de eso ahora! – Liliana da un golpe con su casco en el suelo, mira enojada a los dos y luego inspira profundamente y vuelve a hablar calmada. – Miren, Damon se nos escapa, tenemos que darnos prisa. Vamos a zarpar ¡Icen las velas! ¡Leven anclas! ¡Pónganse a trabajar de inmediato!

\- ¡Si capitana! – Ambos gritan al unísono.

Fue interesante para Golden ver como su hermana manejaba a su tripulación. Ella tiraba órdenes gritando y ambos la obedecieron de forma rápida y eficaz. Sin negarse o protestar. Mientras Golden y Coldsteel izaron las velas, Nissa levantó el ancla y el barco no tardó tiempo en ponerse en marcha. Liliana ya estaba en el timón y le ordenó a Nissa cargar los cañones.

Por alguna razón, sin contarlo a él, solo eran tres ponies sobre el barco, era poco en comparación con otros piratas o por lo menos Golden se imaginaba que los capitanes tenían tripulaciones numerosas, pero resulta que no necesitaban más. Estaban muy bien organizados, todos eran muy rápidos volando y sabían exactamente qué hacer.

Golden tuvo una vista muy diferente de Liliana y su tripulación. Ahí mismo, trabajando codo con codo, felices y coordinando sus movimientos a la perfección, nunca se hubiera imaginado que serían capaces de hacer las cosas de las que todos hablan. Fuera del barco, todos eran muy temidos, pero dentro parecían muy buenos amigos.

Si bien Nissa y Coldsteel estaban a las órdenes de Liliana y no la cuestionaban, no lo hacían por miedo, era respeto. Se respetaban el uno al otro, se aceptaban con sus diferencias y hasta podría decirse que había una cierta amistad entre ellos.

Coldsteel estaba volando al lado de él, explicándole cómo se manejaba el barco y Golden escuchaba atentamente. Cuando estuvo navegando con Derevi, él también había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre navegación, pero era un barco más pequeño, este era un poco más complejo, aun así no fue difícil entenderlo y era bastante parecido.

A Golden le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo aceptaron los miembros de la tripulación. Coldsteel, solo se sorprendió por unos segundos, y si bien se veía que le picaba la curiosidad por saber que había pasado en la cueva, no había dicho nada al respecto, de todas formas, fue una orden de la capitana no hablar del tema. Pero en ningún momento se vio molestarse por tener que estar con él, al contrario, estaba enseñándole muchas cosas nuevas y mucha amabilidad y tranquilidad cuando Golden no entendía algo o le hacía una pregunta.

Por otro lado, Nissa también lo aceptó fácilmente. Si bien habían peleado al principio, fue porque no lo conocía, cuando escuchó la historia de Liliana y luego la de Golden, comenzó a tratarlo bien, e incluso mejor. Además ella se veía mucho más interesada en que se quede y haga las paces con su hermana.

Golden supuso que sería una buena aliada para convencer a Liliana de hacer que se quede…

"Un momento… ¿Acaso quiero quedarme?" Pensó.

Cuando había empezado su viaje, se fue de su casa sin tener ni idea de a quién buscaba, solo a una pegaso hembra, adulta con una Cutie mark parecida, lo cual fue una locura. Pero anhelaba tanto conocerla, que de todas formas fue a buscarla. Quería escuchar su historia de porque se fue de la casa. Ver si tenía respuestas que sus padres no le quisieron dar en su momento y ser su amigo. Especialmente tener a alguien que lo entienda y lo acepte, algo que sus padres no hicieron cuando obtuvo su marca. Pero en ningún momento pensó en vivir con ella, además, cuando empezó su viaje ni sabía que era pirata, y cuando se enteró se había molestado un poco saber que era una asesina a sangre fría, que estaba entre los piratas más temidos y todos le tenían miedo.

En ese instante Golden fue invadido por una extraña sensación de calidez. ¿En qué momento cambió de idea? ¿Acaso quería esta vida de pirata, de asesino? ¿Tener peleas y juntar tesoros para gastarlos en quién sabe qué? La verdad es que sí. Si quería estar con Liliana y su tripulación. Había estado poco tiempo con ellos, pero eran tan amables que les agradaba mucho.

La idea de tener más peleas resultaba emocionante. Cuando derrotaron a la serpiente, si bien en su momento estaba asustado, fue increíble, nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de hacer eso. Liliana fue muy inteligente a la hora de idear estrategias, si no fuera por su idea de derrumbar las columnas con la fuerza de la criatura y luego de clavarle los cristales en los ojos para derrotarla, nunca hubieran ganado ni escapado a tiempo del lugar. A Golden jamás se le ocurriría semejante cosa, él ya había perdido las esperanzas en ese momento y hubiera esperado su muerte.

Pero, ¿Acaso quería ser temido por ser pirata y pertenecer a esta tripulación? Golden lo analizó por un segundo y su mente viajó a la primera pelea que tuvo con aquellos potros de su escuela. Cuando los humilló y vio miedo en sus caras, se sintió reconfortante, ser superior, en ese momento su Cutiemark apareció, y pensó que ese debía ser su destino.

"¿Acaso volverme pirata es mi verdadero destino? ¿Y por qué no?" Ser un pirata, tenía lo que estaba buscando. Peleas, ser respetado, incluso temido, y un lugar en el que lo acepten.

Coldsteel empezó a entregar armas, le dio un par de espadas pequeñas a Liliana que se las colocó en la espalda y un cinturón cargado de bombas pequeñas. Coldsteel se acercó a Golden y le ofreció una espada, era algo grande, pero Golden la tomó con la boca por la empuñadura y la probó lanzando unos tajos al aire, luego se colocó un cinturón y la guardó en su funda. Usar espadas no era su especialidad, aunque había visto varias peleas de ese estilo, nunca había usado una, pero se aproximaba una gran batalla y debía estar listo para la pelea.


	18. Capítulo 18: Listos para la batalla

El barco estaba en movimiento y avanzaba a gran velocidad. El de Damon, Ulamog, estaba a gran distancia, maniobrando entre las rocas.

\- ¡Sujétense con fuerza! – Exclama Liliana y todos van a sus posiciones.

El barco se sacude violentamente, eso indicaba que tomaron una corriente de agua. A pesar de que Emeria era grande, las corrientes seguían siendo mucho más fuertes y empujaban al barco. Pero a diferencia del pequeño barco con el que Golden vino a la isla, este no se dejaba arrastrar con tanta facilidad por las corrientes, a Liliana no le costaba tanto trabajo maniobrar con el timón como le costó a Derevi y Golden. No necesitaban remos ni usar el ancla, estaban bien. Se sacudían violentamente, sí, pero estarían bien.

\- Nissa, al timón.

\- Sí, capitana.

Nissa tomó el lugar de Liliana manejando el timón y a Golden le pareció raro, siempre creyó que era el capitán quién manejaba el barco.

Liliana sacó un mapa de su bota y se lo entregó. Luego se acercó a Golden. Antes de que él le pudiera preguntar algo, ella levantó un casco para que la escuche.

\- Sí, aquel es el mapa con el que vinimos. – Golden asintió y esperó a que continuara. – Derevi nos escuchó decir solo un rumbo de ida y de vuelta. Pero mientras viajábamos hasta aquí, Nissa encontró varios. Por lo tanto, tenemos un par de ventajas que ellos no tienen. Primero, cuál es el camino que van a tomar. Segundo, sabemos por dónde ir.

\- ¿Pero no iremos por el mismo lugar que ellos van?

\- Al principio sí, pero podemos tomar ciertos atajos para adelantarnos, así como podemos usar las corrientes a nuestro favor. Ellos no pueden desviarse del camino que saben, porque si lo hacen, podrían terminar chocando y hundiendo el barco. En cambio, nosotros sabemos por dóndeir y por dónde no.

\- Los vamos a tener rodeados.

\- Exacto. Te voy a decir el plan, Nissa y Coldsteel ya lo saben.

\- ¿En qué momento se los dijiste?

\- Oh, lo que te voy a decir es algo que sabemos hace tiempo. – Dice Liliana con un gesto despreocupado. - Ellos, son tres unicornios y una cebra.

\- ¿Tan pocos? Me imaginaba mucho más.

\- ¿Acaso no viste que yo tampoco poseo una gran tripulación?

\- Sí, pero al ver como trabajabas me imaginé que no necesitabas tantos ponies para hacer andar el barco.

\- Así es, observaste bien. Pero te recuerdo que ellos tienen magia. Pueden manipular las cuerdas usando su levitación para que se aten sin mucho esfuerzo. Tampoco necesitan muchos.

\- Estamos iguales de número.

\- Algo así. Tenemos a uno que no tiene mucha experiencia. Y se deja engañar con facilidad.

\- Sí, estás enojada por eso, ya lo sé.

\- Ajá. De todas formas, ya nos conocemos desde hace años y sabemos las habilidades de cada uno, así como ellos saben las nuestras. Menos las tuyas Golden, vas a tener cierta ventaja a la hora de pelear.

\- Pero yo no sé las de ellos.

\- Ahora lo sabrás, te lo diré.

Liliana le empezó a explicar cada miembro. En primer lugar, Damon, el capitán. Él es muy bueno usando magia e incluso fue alumno de Celestia en su escuela de unicornios. Obviamente se fue con todos sus conocimientos a ser pirata y usarlos para su beneficio. Su magia más fuerte es crear fuego, y Golden lo presenció aquella noche en la que lo vio por primera vez. Damon es el más fuerte y Liliana dijo que se enfrentaría a él.

Después están Armour Crusher, el unicornio verde y Marble Diamond, la unicornio blanca. Marble no es buena peleando y Liliana intuye que Damon la va a mandar a manejar el barco, Crusher si es bueno, pero sería más útil mandar a un unicornio a manejar los cañones por el tema de poder cargarlos rápido con la levitación.

\- Entonces nos queda Derevi.

\- Exacto, tú te enfrentarás a él.

\- ¿No sería mejor Nissa o Coldsteel?

\- No. Nissa se memorizó el mapa, ella es la que sabe los caminos, tiene que manejar el barco. Coldsteel es muy rápido para cargar los cañones, las balas son muy pesadas para que las maneje alguien pequeño y sin experiencia, te toca pelear.

\- Mmmm. – Golden sabía que tendría que pelear, pero cuando mencionó que cada uno tenía un puesto diferente, hubiera preferido hacer otra cosa.

\- Tómalo como una venganza por lo que te hizo ¿No? Además no debes preocuparte. Te vi pelear contra la serpiente y contra Nissa, eres fuerte. Más de lo que crees. – Golden sintió una alegría en el pecho, alguien finalmente aprecia sus habilidades, y es nada más y nada menos que su hermana.- Y si, Derevi también es fuerte y tiene experiencia, pero tienes al menos tres ventajas.

\- ¿Cuáles? – Golden ya estaba entusiasmado.

\- Eres pequeño y puedes volar, él no, le va a ser difícil golpearte. Además, al ser cebra, no va a lanzarte hechizos como lo haría un unicornio, las cebras manejan otro tipo de magia, crean pociones y esas cosas. No puede hacer levitar una espada, así que no va a alcanzarte.

\- Entiendo. Entonces lo intentaré.

\- No, no quiero que lo intentes. Quiero que lo hagas. – Ahora Liliana adoptó un tono mucho más serio.- Escúchame bien, sé que en parte te obligué a venir aquí, pero tú ya estabas queriendo meterte de todas formas. Tienes que aprender que los piratas tenemos ciertos códigos. Podremos ser todos amigos y llevarnos bien, pero a la hora de elegir entre nuestra vida y la de un compañero, siempre optamos por la nuestra, no importa que tanto queremos al otro. En la vida de un pirata, sobrevive el más fuerte, quieras aceptarlo o no. Si anteriormente trabajamos en equipo para derrotar a la serpiente, fue porque me convenía para escapar del lugar y tener un aliado más para pelear ahora, pero no voy a dejar que Damon me mate o se lleve mi tesoro por salvar tu vida, seas mi hermano o no. ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí.

\- Peleamos juntos, pero tu cuidas tus espaldas y yo las mías, así que si yo estoy en problemas, no quiero hazañas tontas de tu parte para intentar salvarme y que acabemos los dos muertos. Si Nissa y Coldsteel son miembros de mi tripulación, es porque son fuertes y en todos estos años, fueron los que quedaron. Pasaron muchos ponies por aquí y perecieron. Si quieres quedarte, vas a tener que sobrevivir sin ayuda.

\- ¿Si quiero quedarme?

\- ¡Capitana! – Grita Nissa.- ¡Nos acercamos al Ulamog!

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos de batalla!


	19. Capítulo 19: La Guerra por el Tesoro

**Capítulo 19: La Guerra por el Tesoro.**

Emeria se aproximaba al Ulamog y Golden sintió su corazón golpear con más fuerza. Sabía que si fallaba, no solo Liliana perdería el tesoro por el que trabajó tanto sino que también perdería su vida, esta vez Damon no le dejaría ir como la otra vez. Como mínimo tenía que sobrevivir a aquella pelea, tal vez Liliana, si corría mucho riesgo, podría pedir una retirada. Liliana quería el tesoro, pero no como para matarse por él. Si ella estaba en demasiados problemas se irían, no se llevarían nada y Golden recibiría un buen castigo, pero seguiría con vida.

Nissa giró el timón repentinamente y el barco se sacudió bruscamente, eso significaba que agarraron otra corriente y esta los empujó directamente al lado del barco de Damon.

\- ¡Fuego! – Gritó Liliana.

De un único cañón salió una bala que impactó directamente al Ulamog, este se hizo añicos en la zona donde recibió el golpe, aunque era un barco grande, se necesitarían muchísimas balas para derribarlo completamente, además de que no fue un golpe en algún lugar crítico donde pueda entrar agua y hundirlo, pero de todas formas ese barco se sacudió un poco.

Se escuchó a Damon gritar órdenes y una bala impactó contra Emeria, y se vio madera caer al agua.

\- Es ahora o nunca, Golden.

\- Sí.

Ambos pegasos abrieron las alas y volaron velozmente hacia el Ulamog y aterrizaron en la cubierta. Golden dio una rápida mirada. La madera del barco es de color negra, pero no está tan cuidado o barnizado como el barco de Liliana, las velas del barco eran de un tono azul oscuro, pero se veía gastado por mucho tiempo navegando en el mar. Prácticamente eran pocos los detalles que lo diferenciaban de Emeria, de todas formas eran el mismo tipo de barco, solo que cada capitán intentó adornarlo de otra manera para que difieran un poco.

Golden logró ver a Derevi en la cubierta mirándolos con su cara de indiferencia y al ver el timón vio a la misma unicornio de la otra vez, que debería ser Marble Diamond junto con Damon. Liliana tenía razón. Armour Crusher debía estar abajo manejando el cañón y Marble se quedaría en el timón, no hay rastro de otros miembros así que solo quedan dos contra dos.

\- Darkwinds y compañía… - Se escucha decir a Damon. Ambos pegasos se preparan para pelear mientras él baja las escaleras para su encuentro. – En serio esta vez me sorprendiste. No esperaba verte viva. ¿Acaso la leyenda no era cierta? ¿No había criatura marina?

\- Me subestimas Damon. Claro que la había, pero como siempre, logré controlar la situación. Ya deberías conocerme.

\- Realmente es impresionante, tengo que admitirlo, pero ya olvídate del tesoro, es mío. Está en mi barco y aquí se va a quedar. No voy a dártelo.

\- Oh, ¿Acaso creíste que iba a pedírtelo de buena manera? No espero que me lo des, vamos a quitártelo por las malas.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿En serio? Viniste aquí, a mi barco, a pelear contra mí y mi tripulación con… ¿Un niño? ¿No fue el mismo que te hizo caer en mi trampa en primer lugar? ¿Tan desesperada estás? – Aquel comentario enojó a Golden, las pagaría por haberlo engañado. - No me hagas reír, que patético. ¿Realmente crees que pueda enfrentarse contra mí?

\- No, no creo que pueda enfrentarse a ti, pero no importa porque no va a pelear contigo… Tú y yo vamos a resolver esto juntos y él se va a enfrentar Derevi, ya que tiene asuntos pendientes con él.

\- Creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no va a resultar, simplemente no puedes poner a un niño tonto e inexperto contra el miembro más fuerte de mi tripulación, y cuando lo mate ¿Qué vas a hacer tu sola contra dos?

\- No lo subestimes, tal vez te puedas llevar una sorpresa. – Damon lanza una carcajada pero Liliana no se inmuta. Golden por un lado siente miedo al escuchar que Derevi es el más fuerte de su tripulación, pero que Liliana le tenga tanta confianza hace que se anime mucho.

\- Ya ríndete, ve a tu barco ahora y prometo que cuando llegue a tierra usaré algo del tesoro para comprarte un vestido bonito y te invitaré a salir. – Damon le guiña el ojo, pero Liliana mantiene su expresión seria.

\- No hay vuelta atrás Damon, es aquí y ahora, vamos a ponerle fin a esto.

\- Que así sea entonces.

Del cuerno de Damon sale magia azul y lanza una bola de fuego tan repentinamente que Golden apenas pudo cubrirse la cara con sus cascos, pero Liliana ya se veía venir ese ataque y agitando sus alas con fuerza la deshace con el viento que genera.

\- No hagas trampa Damon.- Liliana señala a su cinturón repleto de bombas.- Algo de fuego y me aseguraré de darte un fuerte abrazo de despedida antes de volar en mil pedazos.

El unicornio ahora se ve verdaderamente enojado, Golden entiende el porqué de las bombas, era bastante inteligente, así evitaría su magia y estarían a mano.

Damon saca una espada grande de su cinturón, usando su magia para levitarla y corre hacia Liliana para atacarla, pero ella ya estaba preparada y es mucho más rápida así que vuela hacia él, se agacha en el último minuto y le pone la traba a Damon, haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente en la cubierta, Golden por suerte logró salirse del camino a último momento o hubiera caído encima de él.

Damon se levanta y nuevamente va contra Liliana. Ella toma con su boca una de las espadas cortas que lleva en la espalda y pelean bastante parejos. Liliana es muy ágil y bloquea con facilidad los ataques, pero Damon es muy fuerte y no se queda atrás, haciendo que Liliana retroceda poco a poco y encajándole algunos golpes con su casco en algunos lugares que Liliana deja abiertos por protegerse de la espada.

Liliana se para con sus patas traseras para bloquear un ataque de Damon y cuando éste va a golpearla Liliana sujeta su casco con una de sus alas y la utiliza para lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo. Estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo pero Damon se dio vuelta rápidamente y se dio una patada con fuerza en el pecho. El golpe lanza a Liliana contra la baranda del barco y ésta, al ser de madera, se rompe un poco. Liliana se recupera rápidamente y se empuja con las alas para volar y evitar un ataque de Damon, luego aterriza con gracia en la cubierta y reanuda su pelea.

Por otro lado, la cebra avanza con tranquilidad hacia Golden y lo mira con sus ojos verde oscuro.

\- Te hubieras vuelto a Baltimare volando, ahora estás en medio de esto.

\- Tú fuiste el que me engañó.

\- Ya estabas buscando meterte en esto por tu cuenta, si no fuera por mí nunca te hubieras encontrado con Liliana como tú querías.

\- Solo lo hiciste por ti mismo ¿Cómo pudiste usarme de esa forma?

\- Era necesario para tener el tesoro. Me dieron órdenes y las obedecí.

\- Yo confié en todo lo que me dijiste, realmente creí que hacías esto por una buena causa hasta creí que eras mi amigo.

\- Regla número uno de todo pirata. Nunca confíes en nadie.

\- ¿Ni en tu capitán? ¿O la tripulación?

\- Sí. Pero tú no tienes.

Golden se enoja y saca su espada del cinturón con la boca, Derevi lo imita y saca la suya. Derevi esperó a que Golden hiciera el primer movimiento y lo bloqueó sin mucho esfuerzo, luego el otro y el siguiente. Golden se sentía torpe usando la espada, era algo pesada para él y le costaba usarla, pero verdaderamente le molestaba que Derevi no estaba intentando pelear en serio, solo se limitaba a bloquearlo e inclusive en varias ocasiones le daba un pequeño golpe para hacerlo retroceder en lugares que dejaba descubierto, la cebra ni se estaba esforzando o ¿Acaso estaba teniéndole algo de compasión? No le iba a permitirle burlarse de él.

Golden utiliza sus alas para moverse más rápido y se dirige a la espalda de la cebra, antes de que él pudiera voltearse le proporciona un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, luego otro para hacerlo caer. Derevi bloquea la espada de Golden incluso estando en el suelo, pero como el pegaso no para de atacarlo, le cuesta volver a ponerse de pie.

Derevi empuja un barril que tiene cerca hacia el potro, pero este lo esquiva volando fácilmente aunque no desaprovecha la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y contraatacar ya molesto. Ahora si tiene la atención de la cebra. Esto se parecía más a una batalla que hace unos minutos.

Golden aprovecha sus alas para moverse más rápido y su tamaño pequeño para esquivar los ataques de Derevi. Volaba rápidamente para ponerse constantemente detrás de la cebra y darle unos cuantos golpes, la cebra constantemente tenía que girar lo más rápido posible para bloquearlo, de a poco iba cansándose. Liliana tenía razón, Golden podía aprovechar su tamaño y sus alas para obtener alguna ventaja en el combate.

Ahora que estaban más a mano, Derevi verdaderamente saca su fuerza y esta vez, cuando Golden esquiva otro golpe y se pone detrás de él, recibe una patada, Derevi se da vuelta y si no fuera porque el potro se agachó al último segundo, hubiera sido decapitado por la espada. Derevi se empuja a si mismo con las patas traseras, sale una energía verde de la cabeza y le da un cabezazo a Golden tan fuerte que lo lanza varios metros y choca contra la baranda del barco, rompiéndola en pedazos y si no fuera porque se sujetó a tiempo del borde con su casco hubiera caído por la borda, aunque la espada de Golden se perdió en el mar.

¿Acaso eso fue magia? ¿No había dicho Liliana que las cebras no usan esa clase de magia? Ni siquiera tenía un cuerno, tal vez él si podía y ahora estaba en clara desventaja.

Derevi se acerca, lo sujeta por una pierna y lo lanza nuevamente a cubierta. Golden rueda hasta quedar boca abajo e intenta ponerse de pie nuevamente pero repentinamente siente el peso de los cascos de Derevi en sobre sus alas. Golden quedó inmovilizado al mereced de la cebra. Intentó mover sus alas pero era inútil, Derevi era mucho más grande y pesado que él. La espada de Derevi se acercó hasta él y sintió el frío acero en su nuca y una punzada de dolor seguido de líquido caliente recorrió su cuello. Derevi se detuvo y Golden sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

\- Un movimiento en falso y te asesinaré.


	20. Capítulo 20: La Guerra por el Tesoro 2

**Capítulo 20: La Guerra por el Tesoro Parte 2.**

Liliana seguía peleando. Sus ataques veloces contra los golpes violentos de Damon hacían una batalla pareja. El sudor comenzaba a correr por la frente de ambos por el esfuerzo, a pesar de que no se sentían cansados, podrían seguir de esta forma por horas aunque esa no era su intención y menos la de Liliana, ella quería terminar rápido antes de que pierda la última oportunidad de tener el tesoro en sus cascos.

Mientras estaba esquivando otro golpe, la cubierta bajo ellos tembló violentamente, una bala de cañón estalló cerca y varios fragmentos de madera salieron volando hacia ellos. Liliana se cubrió con una de sus alas y siguió con su ataque, pero Damon tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con su brazo para evitar lastimarse. La pegaso aprovechó su oportunidad y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, el suelo inestable no ayudó al unicornio a mantener el equilibrio y ambos salieron rodando. Mientras rodaban, Liliana consiguió patear la espada de Damon y clavarla en la madera, no podría sacarla con facilidad de ese lugar.

Siguieron así hasta que Damon quedó sobre Liliana, notando ya no tenía con que cortarle la cabeza, le dio un buen pisotón en el estómago, la pegaso perdió el aire y tuvo que abrir la boca con fuerza para recuperarlo y Damon, con su magia, aprovechó y le robó la espada. Antes de que pudiera usarla en su contra, la pony usó sus patas traseras para patearlo con fuerza y sacárselo de encima.

"Para eso me traje otra" se dice Liliana, saca la que le queda de la espalda y reanudan su pelea.

Las espadas de Liliana son más pequeñas, por lo tanto Damon puede moverla incluso más rápido que la anterior que era grande y pesada, pero al ser un arma ligera, los ataques ya no son tan violentos como antes y Liliana ya puede bloquearlos sin esforzarse tanto, mientras que al unicornio le cuesta bloquear con su nueva espada por estar acostumbrado a la otra, pero después de unos minutos no tarda en acostumbrarse en usarla y nuevamente quedan a mano.

Llega un momento en el que Damon se molesta de estar tan parejos y empieza a arrojarle objetos de la cubierta con su magia, pero Liliana los esquiva volando y saltando, mientras que otros se los devolvía con una simple patada, pero el unicornio los destruía quemándolos con facilidad ya que son de madera, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no darle a la pegaso con una de sus bolas de fuego por las bombas que portaba en su cinturón.

Al lanzarle tantas cosas, Liliana tenía que retroceder mucho y ya no era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A distancia, por el hecho de tener magia, Damon tenía una clara ventaja, pero Liliana no se quedaba atrás con sus alas y lograba pisarle los talones, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para acercarse y darle algunos golpes o cortes con su espada. El unicornio no podía levitar tantas cosas a la vez y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo grande para concentrarse en su magia y al mismo tiempo estar atento a Liliana, incluso llegó un punto en el que tuvo que agarrar la espada con la boca lo cual le dio a la pegaso una ventaja para atacarlo, aprovechando que no puede alcanzarla mientras vuela.

A ambos les resultaba bastante irritable que, cada vez que lograban tener una ventaja sobre el otro, al poco tiempo los papeles se invertían y la perdían, constantemente tenían que pasar de atacar violentamente a defenderse, aunque al mismo tiempo se entusiasmaban por la pelea y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

Finalmente todo cambió cuando Liliana sujetó su arma con el ala en vez de su hocico y aterrizó al lado de la espada de Damon, que seguía clavada en el suelo. Con su boca y haciendo presión son sus cascos en la madera, tiró con fuerza y la sacó del lugar. Damon quedó impresionado por la fuerza de la pegaso, pero esto ahora resultaba inconveniente, con la espada que usaba en la boca atacaba a Damon y con la otra se defendía de los ataques del unicornio, a pesar de que de esta forma no podía volar, seguía siendo rápida y ahora poseía dos armas, además de que con su ala libre bloqueaba algunos golpes que intentaba hacerle.

Todo esto fue una clara ventaja sobre Damon, una que no podía sacarse de encima y comenzaba a retroceder, necesitaba alguna oportunidad para volver a tener control de la batalla o perdería. Mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor para ver que podía usar para defenderse, sonrió y le lanzó un último barril que Liliana saltó sin esfuerzo.

Damon extiende un casco y Liliana lo mira con confusión. Ambos respiran con dificultad con la frente cubierta de sudor y restos de madera en el pelo, algunos cortes por el cuerpo y varios moretones que ya se formaron por haberse golpeado.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Exclama Damon guardando la espada de Liliana en su cinturón.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?¿O te diste cuenta que te estaba ganando y quieres rendirte antes de que pase lo inevitable? Me decepcionas. Pero está bien, dame el tesoro y te perdono la vida. – La pegaso le guiñe un ojo y sonríe satisfecha, pero Damon sonríe también.

\- Eres fuerte Liliana, tengo que admitirlo pero finalmente tengo la ventaja.

\- ¿En serio? Discúlpame por diferir pero creo que te estaba ganando.

\- Mira bien…

Damon pone su sonrisa más tétrica y con la mirada le señala a algo detrás de ella. Cuando la pegaso voltea ve a Golden, sus alas siendo aplastadas por los cascos de Derevi y con el filo de su espada en la nuca ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevan así? No parecía mucho tiempo. La cara de Golden mostraba mucho temor, a Liliana le daban ganas de regañarlo pero no podía culparlo por tener miedo en esa situación, un movimiento en falso y podía perder la vida…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Ese niño nunca podría pelear contra él, tanta confianza que le depositaste para nada. Qué desperdicio.

Golden no puede evitar sentirse mal por esto, solo tenía que ganarle a Derevi o retenerlo el tiempo suficiente, esta vez su hermana lo necesitaba y podía demostrarle lo fuerte que era, pero nuevamente lo arruinó todo. Acabarían con él, luego entre los dos irían por ella y por último hasta podrían ir por los otros. Si Liliana estaba pareja con Damon, cuando Derevi se uniera a la batalla claramente estaría en desventaja, lo más sensato ahora sería una retirada, perdería el tesoro, pero por lo menos ella se iría con vida, a Golden ya no le quedaba nada, obviamente Damon no lo dejaría irse como la otra vez, esta vez no lo necesita para nada y Liliana ya le había dicho que no arriesgaría su vida por él, por más que fuera su hermano.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Liliana, alcanzó a ver su indiferencia y enojo, luego ella apartó la mirada hacia Derevi, lo cual lo lastimó aún más. Liliana había confiado en él y Golden finalmente se sentía aceptado por su hermana. Pensó que todo iba a mejorar en cuanto terminaran con esto, pero la triste realidad es que a ella nunca le importó, solo lo necesitaba para esta ocasión y listo, podía olvidarse de él. Aunque ya había sido advertido de esto, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible.

\- Bueno querida.- Continúa Damon.- Que lástima perder a una oponente tan fuerte y linda como tú… No, en realidad no es una lástima, voy a disfrutarlo mucho.

La pegaso bajó la cabeza, soltó el arma que tenía en la boca y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba todo perdido, no quedaba nada. Por su culpa, no solo Liliana perdió el tesoro, ahora también perdería su vida, y Golden la suya. Sintió que las lágrimas querían salir, pero si ella no lloraba y aceptaba su muerte de esa forma, él debía ser igual de fuerte.

Damon dio un paso hacia ella, pero Liliana de repente y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reírse, luego miró al unicornio con diversión en su rostro.

\- Oh, Damon, mi querido Damon. ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil?


	21. Capítulo 21: La Guerra por el Tesoro 3

**Capítulo 21: La Guerra por el Tesoro. Parte 3**

Liliana seguía riéndose y Golden no entendía nada. Por la cara de confusión y sorpresa de Damon, parecía que el tampoco esperaba esa reacción, aunque él intentaba mantenerse calmado a diferencia de Golden que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? Mírate, no tienes aliado, te superamos en número. Si te vas volando a tu barco me teletrasportaré con Derevi y te mataremos ahí. No puedes escaparte.

\- No necesito escaparme. Soy yo la que te supera en número.

\- Entiendo que estés en shock por haber perdido, pero ¿Acaso no ves a tu alrededor? Derevi y yo…

\- Eres tú el que no ve lo que está pasando. Yo quería me siguieras hasta la isla y tuviéramos esta pelea.

\- ¿Qué? –Damon quedó estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.- ¿De qué estás…?

\- Claro Damon… - Liliana da un paso y sigue hablando con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.- Porque era lo que YO quería que hicieras… Te necesitaba a ti y tu magia para abrir la puerta, sola obviamente no podía. Y tú eras el indicado para hacer ese trabajo por mí. No hay muchos unicornios con tantos conocimientos sobre magia que sean piratas… Y caíste en mi trampa.

\- ¿En tu trampa? Pero si tú fuiste quién cayó en la mía. Derevi te vio en el bar, te robó el camino a la isla y luego le dije que engañe al chico que te estaba buscando para ir detrás de ti y retenerte mientras me llevaba el tesoro.

\- Oh… ¿Acaso creíste que dejamos que Derevi nos espíe y se lleve la ubicación de la isla? ¿Qué juuuusto nos encontró hablando sobre cómo navegar por las corrientes para entrar y salir y lo recordó todo de memoria? ¿No crees que fuimos nosotros los que arreglamos esto para que tú fueras el primero en ir, saques el tesoro de ahí y luego te lo robemos a la fuerza?

\- Pues no te salió bien. Porque estás por perderlo.

\- Al contrario Damon, tú estás por perderlo. Somos tres contra uno.

\- ¿Tres?

\- ¿Verdad, Mirko?

\- Mi-Mirko…

Golden no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente la punta de la espada de Derevi se alejó y ya no sintió la presión de sus cascos en sus alas.

La cebra retrocedió unos pasos y una magia verde rodeó completamente su cuerpo. Golden quedó estupefacto mirando como el brillo se retiraba y revelaba un cuerpo negro, con agujeros en sus piernas, ojos azules, melena gris, colmillos, un cuerno y alas de insecto. ¡Era un Changeling! Había oído hablar de esas criaturas cuando invadieron Canterlot hace algunos años, no podía creer lo que veía.

La criatura agita sus alas de insecto y vuela hasta ponerse cerca de Liliana, encarando a Damon que lo miraba con una cara furiosa y el potro se pone lentamente de pie sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Golden, te presento a Mirko. Él es mi mano derecha y miembro de mi tripulación.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Logra balbucear Golden. – Todo este tiempo… Él estaba a tu servicio… Pero… Yo creía… Yo caí en su trampa…

\- No era real… - Dice Mirko, su voz sonaba muy diferente a la que tenía antes, ahora era áspera. – No era una trampa para ti, era para Damon… Fingía obedecerlo para que se llevara el tesoro ya que era parte del plan que lo hiciera.

\- Pero… Se suponía que tenía que pelear contra ti y me ibas a matar…

\- Nunca estuviste en peligro Golden. – Afirma Liliana. – Por eso te mandé contra él. Sabía que no te lastimaría. O bueno, en parte no lo hizo.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando creí haberte arruinado con respecto a lo del tesoro?¿O cuando pensé que estaba a punto de morir hace unos segundos?

\- ¡Hey! Tenía que parecer real. Además ya te ibas a enterar. – Dice Liliana moviendo un casco como si ya no importara.

\- Entonces… - Empieza a hablar Damon que había estado callado escuchando y tratando de asimilar todo. - ¿Dónde está el verdadero Derevi?

\- Oh, no te preocupes por él. Cuando lo vimos en el bar, lo perseguimos y le pagué a unos ponies para que lo distraigan allá en Baltimare y no pudiera reencontrarse contigo, así Mirko podía reemplazarlo tranquilamente. Debe estar ahí esperándote.

Damon no quería creerlo, no podía aceptarlo. Tenía todo servido en bandeja de plata. Logró engañar a Liliana y se había llevado el tesoro, estaba a punto de matarla ¿Y Todo para qué? En realidad nunca estuvo ni cerca de hacerlo, siempre Liliana tuvo el control de la situación. Era obvio que ahora era ella la que tenía la clara ventaja.

Damon podía defenderse, podría pelear, de todas formas Liliana estaba tan agotada como él. Intentaría darle un golpe muy fuerte para ganar tiempo y así quemar el Changeling con su magia, y volverían a su pelea uno contra uno, sería muy fácil matarlo. Pero había un detalle, todavía tenía a ese niño molesto. No podía quemarlo a él, es muy pequeño y tiene alas, esquivaría sus ataques con facilidad, tampoco podía quemar a Liliana, no con esas bombas atadas a su cuerpo. Si peleaba contra Liliana mano a mano, tendría que darle toda su atención y el niño esperaría a que se distraiga o enseñe algún punto débil y lo mataría. Si intentaba atacar al potro era obvio que la pegaso se aprovecharía de su distracción y sería ella quién lo mate. Se había burlado tanto de que Liliana se alió con un potro y ahora era por su culpa que tenía la pelea perdida.

Marble no podía pelear ahora, seguían en las corrientes y tenía que navegar o se hundirían, podría llamar a Armour, pero sería inútil, ellos podían llamar a Coldsteel y seguirían en desventaja de número.

Los cañones seguían disparándose y los barcos se destruían de a poco, Liliana no se podía dar el lujo de hundir el Ulamog porque era en donde se encontraba el tesoro, pero si se hundía a Emeria, los pegasos irían tranquilamente volando a su barco y lo abordarían, matarían a todos y se quedarían con su preciado Ulamog. Maldijo esas criaturas con alas. No había nada que podía hacer… Pero si iba a morir, pelearía hasta el final.

\- Entonces que así sea… - Dice Damon con una voz muy fría y desenvainando su espada con magia.

\- No te preocupes Damon, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no planeo matarte ni hacerte daño… Bueno, no mucho.

Liliana saca un fósforo escondido en su pulsera de oro, cuando lo raspa contra la suela de su bota se prende y enciende una de sus bombas, luego se la lanza a Damon. Damon la atrapa con magia pero antes de poder apartarla esta explota. Pero no en una explosión como se hubiera imaginado, era una bomba cegadora que liberó una luz muy fuerte.

Los dos pegasos y el Changeling se apartaron volando con rapidez, pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de Damon que recibió todo el impacto al estar tan cerca y quedó aturdido.

\- Vamos Golden, por aquí. –Dice Liliana mientras siguen a Mirko hacia el piso inferior del barco, en donde se encontraría Armour Crusher manejando los cañones.

Mirko se adelanta y se transforma nuevamente en Derevi, Golden no entiende muy bien, pero cuando bajan, Liliana lo empuja hacia unos barriles y se esconde ella también.

\- ¡Armour! El capitán ordena que subas rápido, te necesitamos.

\- ¡Sí!

El unicornio, creyendo que estaba con su amigo Derevi, le hace caso y empieza a subir por las escaleras, pero cuando pasa por al lado de ellos Liliana sale de su escondite y le proporciona un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y este queda inconsciente.

La pegaso le ordena a Golden que utilice unas sogas y lo ate mientras Liliana bloquea la salida para que Damon no pueda entrar.

Mientras Golden termina de atarlo, puede ver que Mirko empuja un cofre que al parecer es pesado, había otros dos no muy lejos, atados al suelo con unas sogas para evitar que no se muevan por la marea y entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando. Aquellos cofres eran los que contenían el tesoro y se lo estaban llevando. Nunca importó matar a Damon, simplemente querían el oro y punto, esa era la prioridad.

El potro se apuró y ayudó a desatar los cofres mientras Mirko los movía al centro del lugar. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y cuando Golden volteó preocupado vio a Liliana con un cañón. Había hecho un agujero en la pared del barco y hacía señas hacia afuera.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Dice Golden.

\- A subirlo al barco. Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que las corrientes se acaben.

\- ¿Cómo es que estamos tardando tanto en salir de las corrientes? Para llegar no tardamos mucho.

\- Le dimos a Damon el camino largo. Le sacamos el tesoro y luego nos desviamos por un camino más corto así nos adelantamos y no van a poder alcanzarnos.

\- Lo tenías todo preparado.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – Coldsteel aparece por el agujero con unas sogas. – Están atadas del otro extremo, hay que darnos prisa, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Los cuatro atan los tres cofres y los empujan al borde del barco. Eran muy pesados, seguramente están repletos de oro y joyas, no sería nada fácil llevarlos al Emeria sin tirarlos al agua.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Dice Golden.

\- Ahora todo depende de Coldsteel.

El pegaso regresó volando rápidamente al otro barco, y si bien Golden no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo, se sintió que una de las sogas comenzó a tirar con fuerza.

Mirko, Golden y Liliana sujetaron el cofre por debajo, entre los tres apenas podían mantenerlo en el aire, pero la soga tiraba y ayudó a moverlo de un barco al otro sin que este caiga al mar. Cuando estuvieron a bordo del Emeria, Golden vio cómo fue posible, las tres sogas venían de tres enrolladoras grandes de acero. Era perfecto, solo Coldsteel tenía mover la palanca y enrollarla para atraer los cofres mientras los otros tres mantenían los cofres en el aire para que no caigan al agua.

Hicieron lo mismo con los otros dos restantes y cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar de llevar el último, Golden pudo ver como Damon los miraba desde el Ulamog con un enorme desprecio. Hicieron el trabajo tan rápido que, hasta que se recuperó de la bomba, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo quedó mirando como lo perdía todo. Su barco había sido gravemente afectado al destruir una de sus paredes, aunque no entraba agua, costaría repararlo. Perdió su tesoro, la pelea y su orgullo. El potro no se sentía para nada culpable de esto, ellos habían ganado y él participó en esto.

Cuando bajaron el último, estaban a punto de chocar los cascos pero el barco dio un giro brusco, Nissa ya vio que tenían todo y desvió el barco casi chocando con varias rocas en el intento. La corriente empujó tan bruscamente el navío que apenas podían mantenerse de pie. La pegaso violeta hizo dos giros bruscos a la derecha, uno más y ya podían ver al Ulamog bastante lejos, siendo arrastrado por las corrientes hacia una dirección opuesta de la que iban ellos, ya no podrían alcanzarlos.

Todos fueron a cubierta y vieron como salían de las corrientes, como se alejaban de la isla y cómo empezaba a ponerse el sol. Lo consiguieron, realmente lo lograron. El tesoro era suyo.

Nissa dejó atado el timón para que mantenga el curso y fue a reencontrarse con sus amigos, entre todos chocaron los cascos y se pusieron a hablar sobre la batalla y las cosas que habían pasado.

Golden no podría estar más feliz, todo acabó, finalmente pudo ayudar en algo en vez de arruinarlo una y otra vez. Este último pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa se borrara del rostro. Todo este tiempo solo había sido engañado una y otra vez, realmente nunca ayudó a Liliana, ella siempre tuvo todo planeado, era igual si estuviera él o no. Golden se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, todos estos meses intentando encontrar a su hermana sin saber bien que hacer a continuación y ahora que ya la conocía, seguía sin tener idea. No quería irse, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, incluyendo a la tripulación, fue el más feliz que tuvo, incluso más que en su propia casa con sus padres. Pero era obvio que ella no lo necesitaba, ya tenía su vida hecha y era muy feliz, solo quedaba aprovechar los últimos días juntos y luego se despedirían para siempre en Baltimare, ella haría su vida de pirata y él… Bueno… Él…

"No… ¡NO! He trabajado tanto para llegar a donde estoy, no quiero irme, me gusta estar aquí, la tripulación, las increíbles peleas." Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Liliana antes de pelear contra el Ulamog, le había dicho que en la vida de un pirata, sobrevive el más fuerte, si bien estaban juntos, cada uno se mira a si mismo. "Tal vez ahora no sea muy bueno y no les llego ni a los talones, pero entrenaré, aprenderé y les demostraré lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser" Se dijo asintiendo para sí mismo.

Liliana estaba hablando con los brazos extendidos exagerando una parte de la batalla. Era ahora o nunca y Golden finalmente se armó de valor y encaró a su hermana.


	22. Capítulo 22: Hacia el Horizonte

Liliana se detuvo en medio de la historia para ver a Golden, su cara de felicidad fue reemplazada rápidamente por una inexpresiva. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Los otros tres también dirigieron su atención hacia el potro, esto puso más nervioso a Golden. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que duró unos segundos hasta que finalmente se animó a hablar, aunque sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Liliana, yo…

\- Gracias por ayudar en esto chico, tranquilo no te tiraremos por la borda, te llevaremos a Baltimare.

\- Si, bueno… Yo…

\- El trato terminó. Me ayudaste y ya tenemos el tesoro. Como lo acordamos en la isla.

El tono de Liliana demostraba algo de amenaza, realmente ella no quería que la conversación continuara, sabía que le pediría, pero Golden tenía que al menos intentarlo.

\- Lo sé. Pero...

\- Es todo.

\- ¡Quiero unirme a tu tripulación!

Los miembros de la tripulación se miraron entre si y Liliana suspiró con fuerza. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Golden la interrumpió.

\- He viajado por medio año completamente solo, sin saber nada del mundo fuera de Cloudsdale, sin dinero y sin familia. Sin ni siquiera tu nombre, con solo una foto tuya de cuando eras niña para saber medianamente a quien buscaba, con solo la imaginación de cómo te verías de adulta y con la certeza de que tu Cutiemark sería parecida a la mía. Tuve muchísimas complicaciones y aun así aquí estoy. Te encontré por mi propia cuenta, sin ayuda.

\- Nada de eso me importa.

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque quería pertenecer a un lugar, que me aceptaran por quién soy… Por quién decidí convertirme. Y finalmente te encuentro, y encuentro un lugar al que pertenezco.

\- No sabes nada de esta vida. – Liliana lo dijo con fuerza, ya estaba molesta. -Yo soy una pirata, yo mato ponies por mis propios intereses y mis caprichos. Porque quiero y puedo. No me importan los demás y así somos todos aquí.

\- No somos tan diferentes. – Insistió Golden. - Ambos nos guiamos bajo nuestras propias reglas, nuestra propia moral. Lo que creemos correcto, no para el resto, sino para nosotros. Amamos las peleas, ganarnos el respeto o miedo de los ponies para demostrar nuestra grandeza y de las increíbles cosas que somos capaces. Eso fue lo que sentí el día en que mi Cutiemark apareció y estoy seguro que sentiste algo similar cuando apareció la tuya.

Liliana miró frustrada hacia otro lado por un segundo. Golden logró tocar un sentimiento profundo dentro de ella. Pero Liliana nuevamente habló, un poco más calmada pero seguía teniendo un tono muy frío y una expresión casi furiosa.

\- Entonces entenderás por qué no te acepto. Solo miro mis intereses y no veo como puedas ayudarme. Solo dejo entrar ponies que me sirvan. Eres solo un niño ¿Cómo podrías serme de utilidad?

\- Pero te ayudé a pelear contra una serpiente gigante, incluso te ayudé a recuperar el tesoro. ¿Acaso no me viste pelear? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que valgo?

\- Pelea conmigo.

Golden apenas tuvo dos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que dijo Liliana y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la mejilla por parte de ella. El golpe lo envió rodando por la cubierta de Emeria varios metros, pero se puso de pie de inmediato.

Ambos seguían algo heridos por la pelea. Pero como Liliana peleó por más tiempo que él y contra alguien más fuerte, estaba más cansada. Golden había peleado contra Mirko trasformado en Derevi, pero este último lo había atrapado, por lo tanto no tuvieron tiempo de hacerse mucho daño, él tenía más energías. Aunque no se compraba a la fuerza y velocidad de Liliana, el potro seguía siendo más pequeño y escurridizo, si continuaba esquivando los ataques por el tiempo suficiente podía aprovechar y cansar a Liliana lo suficiente hasta que la pelea se empareje y puedan pelear mano a mano.

Liliana no demoró más de un segundo en intentar de darle otro golpe y Golden lo esquivó con mucha suerte. Ambos pegasos se elevaron y Golden optó por una estrategia más defensiva. Esquivaba con suerte los golpes de Liliana y bloqueaba los ataques que no lograba evitar, Liliana lo hacía retroceder mucho, pero Golden no bajaba la guardia. El potro no se dio cuenta que la pegaso lo arrinconó contra el mástil del barco y cuando su espalda tocó con la madera no pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque. Liliana lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que quedó mareado por unos segundos, su vista se nubló y la pegaso lo sujetó por una de sus alas y lo lanzó hacia abajo. Golden se recuperó antes de caer y logró recuperar algo de altura, pero en unos segundos ya tenía a Liliana detrás dándole una patada y haciendo que rodara nuevamente por la cubierta.

Golden logró ponerse de pie y ya pudo ver a Liliana acercándose. Debía volar, tenía que ir a un espacio abierto para poder esquivarla sin que nada estorbe, pero apenas pudo abrir las alas y elevarse unos metros, Liliana desenvainó una de sus espadas y le hizo un tajo en su ala izquierda. Golden contuvo el grito de dolor pero cayó al suelo y pudo ver a Liliana apuntar su espada al cuello.

\- ¡Es trampa! Yo ni siquiera estoy armado. No es una pelea limpia.

\- Bienvenido a la vida real Golden. En una pelea no hay reglas, no existe el juego sucio. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para ganar. Y yo no voy a perder.

Liliana levantó la espada. Un miedo intenso corrió por el cuerpo de Golden, su corazón se aceleró, empezó a temblar e intentó inútilmente ponerse de pie, afortunadamente antes de que el filo atraviese la garganta un casco violeta sujeta el ala de Liliana y la tira para atrás, haciendo que la espada corte el aire.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Interrumpe Nissa.- Ya fue demasiado, aprendió la lección.

\- Nos ayudó con lo del tesoro, le perdonamos la vida y lo llevaremos a Baltimare en agradecimiento y nada más. – Mientras habla, Coldsteel ayuda a levantar a Golden del suelo y lo aleja un poco más de Liliana, cubriéndolo con su brazo para protegerlo.

\- Bien.- Dice Liliana mirando a su tripulación.

Por un lado, Golden agradece que los demás lo ayudaran y le salvaran su vida, pero cuando Liliana vuelve a envainar su espada, siente un nudo en su cuello y se humedecen sus ojos. Otra vez Liliana lo rechazó… Otra vez perdió su oportunidad…

\- Pe-pero… Tal vez no pueda pelear contra ti, pero te ayudé en muchas cosas. Puedo ser de utilidad.

\- No sirves Golden. –Liliana habla con una voz muy fría y dirigiéndole una mirada mucho más helada.

Esas palabras lo atravesaron como flechas. No podía dejar esto así. Demostraría lo que valía aunque le cueste la vida.

\- Pelea conmigo. – El potro saca el brazo de Coldsteel y da unos pasos al frente. Golden miró los ojos rojos de Liliana y ya no sintió miedo. – No me importa cuántas veces me derribes. Por cada golpe aprenderé, creceré y me volveré más fuerte. Pelea conmigo Capitana Liliana Darkwinds, te demostraré… No. A todos, les demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres.

Liliana da unos pasos hacia Golden. Por las expresiones de Nissa y Coldsteel se nota que quieren persuadirla para que dejen de pelear, pero saben que es inútil. Mirko, que nunca se movió de su lugar, mira intrigado, guardando distancias.

La pegaso levanta el casco para darle un golpe pero Golden no retrocede, no cierra los ojos y se prepara mentalmente para recibir todo el daño, entonces Liliana deja caer su casco, se detiene a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Golden y lo apoya en su hombro.

\- A pesar de saber que perderías y que te costaría la vida… Dejaste el miedo de lado y te enfrentaste a mí… Solo para hacerme ver de lo que eres capaz… Demostraste lo que valías Golden.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Bienvenido a bordo de Emeria, Golden Heart! – Dice Finalmente Liliana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Ehh? - Golden no puede creer lo que escucha y se queda mirando con estupefacción sin saber muy bien si le estaban jugando una mala broma.

\- ¿No creíste que dejaríamos entrar a cualquiera no? – Finalmente habla el Changeling, que estuvo guardando distancia todo el tiempo. – Tenía que ponerte a prueba y demostraste tu valía.

Golden finalmente entiende. La pelea y el rechazo… Liliana lo estaba poniendo a prueba, para ver si realmente era material para su tripulación. Ella quería ver si tenía valor para enfrentarse a ella, quería ver si se daría por vencido fácilmente. Pero Golden no lo hizo, a pesar de tener la situación en su contra, a pesar de que moriría si continuaba. Él nunca se echó atrás. Esta revelación sorprendió a Golden, realmente nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de esto, pero fue así.

Golden miró a todos, Coldsteel mantenía su calma con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nissa ya estaba festejando con los brazos extendidos, Mirko mantenía su seriedad pero se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz y finalmente Liliana le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa de orgullo. El potro finalmente se sintió aceptado y con los ojos humedecidos finalmente se animó a hacer lo que realmente quería hacer desde hace medio año, desde el día en que huyó de casa con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana… Golden saltó hacia Liliana y ya con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro la abrazó con fuerza. El olor a agua salada y a alguna bebida alcohólica lo inundaron, el mismo que olió el día en que la conoció, ahora sumado a sangre de sus heridas y pólvora.

Liliana casi perdió el equilibrio y le puso un casco en su espalda para no caerse pero al mismo tiempo intentando sacarse a Golden de encima.

\- Ugh, niño, ya sé que todo esto es muy emocional y eso, pero… Regla número uno del Emeria, nada de andar demostrando afecto. Necesito mantener mi reputación ¿Sabes?

\- ¡Abrazo grupal!

Dijo Nissa riéndose antes de saltar encima de Liliana seguido de Coldsteel. Las heridas de Liliana no la ayudaron con el peso extra y todos cayeron en la cubierta, menos Mirko que, manteniendo la distancia, intentaba disimular su risa cubriéndose la boca y fingiendo toser.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Bájense de inmediato! ¡Soy su capitana! ¡Juro que los castigaré por esto!

Liliana intentaba salirse pero era imposible con dos pegasos adultos encima de ella que no podían levantarse de la risa. Golden, que también quedó atrapado debajo de los pegasos, sintió que sus heridas le dolían, pero abrazó con más fuerza a Liliana, este probablemente sea el último abrazo que pueda darle y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Disimuladamente secó las lágrimas de su cara con su ala sana mientras Mirko ayudaba al resto a levantarse, uno por uno. Cuando logró ponerse de pie vio a Liliana caminando hacia el timón mientras los otros ya iban volando hacia sus puestos. Golden la siguió y cuando la pegaso tomó el timón con su casco con la mirada fija al océano, el potro se ubicó a su lado.

\- ¿Y ahora hacia dónde Capitana?

\- Hacia el horizonte.

FIN


End file.
